


Two Vampires and A Human

by Argus_Persa



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Aged up characters, M/M, Supposed to be PWP, Threesome, Vampire Bites, but someone got plot, consent sex of course, tags will be added as chapters are uploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argus_Persa/pseuds/Argus_Persa
Summary: Years have already gone by, Tony and Rudolph still keep in contact with each other. At first, it was difficult helping the vampire keep up with the new technology, but soon it became something natural. Rudolph's body had finally been transformed into a teenager's after 317 years, and just in time for Tony's as well. As the two boys learn about themselves and their feelings... a certain older brother is watching as they go.---Started out as PWP but somehow got plot along the way I don't know what happened I have no self control lmao
Relationships: Gregory Sackville-Bagg/Tony Thomsphon/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, Tony Thompsoh/Gregory Sackville-Bagg, Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Comments: 20
Kudos: 112





	1. Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> I made this three years ago so my writing isn't as good as it is now but hey I wanted to have this uploaded here

_"It's amazing how your body decides just now to transform into your teenage form, isn't it?"_ Tony laughed from inside of the tablet's screen. 

At 17 years old, the blonde teen had definitely matured throughout the short years, however, due to the fact that he did not actually join any sports or was interested in any outdoor activities, his stature had remained somewhat lithe. His blue eyes (dare he ventured) had become brighter and more filled with life. 

"It was quite a surprising turn of events..." said a vampire named Rudolph who was sitting atop of his stone coffin (something that they had moved into the inn along with a few others). "I was almost quite certain that you would continue growing without me..." he awkwardly looked away from the tablet's camera with a frown, "It was a thought that I wasn't fond of thinking during the day." 

_"Well, let's just focus on how you definitely did grow! Look at you, all grown up! Not such a little vampire anymore aren't you?"_ Tony wiggled his eyebrows and snickered. _"You certainly skipped all the awkward forms of puberty, haven't you..."_ his pupils widened as he focused on his laptop's screen where Rudolph's video was shown. 

"What does that mean?" Rudolph tilted his head, his fangs sticking out from his lip.

 _"Uh, well, um, what I mean was that you didn't have to go through all that awkward pimple phases and those-... OTHERS. Anyways, what I meant was that you ended up quite good looking!"_ Tony was looking a little flustered, he was even putting a hand over his face in an attempt to hide a blush. 

"You mean I wasn't already good looking before?" Rudolph smirked and rested his chin on his free hand. 

_"What!?"_ the human teen burst out laughing from his end of the video, _"Rudolph, are you complimenting yourself?"_

"It's more of speaking the truth rather than sending myself flattery, but yes, indeed I am." Rudolph chuckled, his accent sounded thicker now that his voice had deepened.

 _"That's probably a thing you guys have. You all know that you're all lookers."_ Tony stopped to smile, his eyes observing the strange new appearance that his best friend had taken on. 

Rudolph still looked like the same old Rudolph, but dang there was a big change alright. For one thing, his shoulders became broader. His face shape had become less round and had less baby fat. He wasn't standing next to him, but he was sure that he had gotten taller (maybe even taller than him but he wasn't going to admit that). Another fact is for sure, he had gotten a new wardrobe and it was _nice_. 

If his outfit wasn't great before it was definitely great now. Tony never thought anything good about the punk-ish clothes that other teens would wear, but it suited Rudolph well (and by well he meant _well well WELL WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE_ ). 

"Tony, don't go zoning out on me." Rudolph waved in front of the camera, a fond grin that had his sharp teeth exposed was on his face. 

_"Oh, uh, hahah sorry about that!"_ Tony adjusted his laptop and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. _"Just thinking about how cute you were back then. You're not so cute anymore though."_ cute was not the word that he would use to describe him right now. 

"Really?" Rudolph leaned back to lie down on his coffin.

Another vampire came floating in from the entrance, this time one that went by the name Gregory. His ruby eyes caught the sight of a faint light illuminating in the darkness and found that it was Rudolph once again 'video chatting' his human friend Tony. 

"Brother," Gregory floated to the ground beside Rudolph's coffin and placed his hands on his hips, "How is the human Tony?" he raised a brow in curiosity, and a half smile donned his lips. 

"Gregory!" Rudolph excited showed the older vampire the screen of the tablet, "He's right here, why not speak with him yourself?" 

The vampire flinched a bit due to the light and the sudden action, but nonetheless adjusted and gave Tony a little wave. "Hello there." Rudolph floating around his brother so that Tony would be able to see the both of them.

 _"Hey!"_ Tony returned the wave double his enthusiasm. 

Now that Tony looked at it, it was no longer clear which vampire was the older. They both looked as if they went to the same year if they were in high school. He swallowed, the two of them together looked like a pair that could steal every girl's hearts. Even seeing the both of them in the same video was a challenge for him (and he was a boy). 

"You've grown quite well, Tony. Your golden hair is as charming as ever." Gregory narrowed his eyes, "Your blue eyes are still quite enchanting, I see." a playful smirk appeared. 

Tony burst into a blush, _"H-huh!?"_ that came out of nowhere! How was he supposed to react to that!? And, which one of them was enchanting here!? 

"Brother, you're making him turn red!" Rudolph snickered as he elbowed Gregory. 

"Yes, indeed. He's quite adorable when he turns into that shade. Such delectable redness..." Gregory's fangs glinted in the dark. "Say, when is the next time you would be able to visit us here in Transylvania?" 

_"W-well, winter break is just around the corner. I think I'd be able to make a trip there by myself soon."_ Tony placed a finger on his lip to think. 

"Splendid!" Rudolph adjusted the camera so that only he was seen, "Think about the fun!" 

Gregory chuckled and leaned against a pillar, "Yes, fun." he folded his arms and tilted his head. It seemed that Rudolph had yet to fully adjust to his new body. His mind was still that of a child's. 

_"Christmas break it is then!"_ Tony left his seat and shuffled around his room (a room filled with vampire posters), _"I better start planning for the trip! I'm going to bring loads of games!"_

"Hm, games... what kind are we going to play?" Gregory asked absentmindedly. 

"You actually want to play with us, Gregory?" Rudolph faced the camera towards him, "I thought that you didn't like to play around." the new teen had an eyebrow raised in suspicion. 

"Well," the vampire shrugged, "You've finally made your transition into your new body, I was hoping that your dear older brother would be able to help you make the last minor adjustments." at Rudolph's confused expression, he continued, "Games aren't the only things that teenagers find fun, Rudolph." said Gregory with a smirk. 

"Oh," Rudolph excitedly turned to look at Tony who was listening with his mouth agape, "What other things are there that you enjoy, Tony? Let's try all of them out!" 

_"Uh, erm,"_ Tony laughed nervously and placed his bag down (a bag that he was stuffing some clothes in just a while ago), _"There aren't a lot of things that you should know."_

"What do you mean... I want to know." 

"As a fellow teenager and as his best friend, I believe that you have a role to play in helping Rudolph." Gregory placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "He's all grown up now after all. And, I have a feeling that you aren't at all oblivious to the... _fun_ discoveries." 

Tony was in a bind. He was torn in a heap of panicking, being shocked, being embarrassed, and other stuff. He wasn't sure if Gregory ws implying what he think he's implying, but if it was it would be so WHAT. Was he really saying that? The worst part was that Rudolph wasn't getting it at all. 

Of course, Tony was a teenager. He went to... sites. He collected magazines... and had crushes and stuff, but was Gregory telling him to teach Rudolph all of those!? Why couldn't he do it himself, he was his older brother and all. 

But, now that he thought of it, it would be quite awkward for Gregory. 

_"Um, er, heheh, we'll just see what happens I suppose when I visit."_ was all Tony was able to say. 

"Wonderful..." a strange glint appeared in Gregory's eyes, "Well, I wouldn't want to keep you two from your chat. I'll be heading out now, the sun is almost rising after all." he floated around and left the room in a glide. 

Tony sighed as the handsome vampire left the room. He was probably worrying over nothing. He didn't even know how long Gregory had been a teenager. Were teenagers during the dark ages similar to teenagers during modern ages? He wasn't sure. 

Maybe it was nothing. 


	2. Time to Learn

Tony had visited Transylvania several times before this winter, but never had he been ever so anxious about this trip. For one thing, he knew what to expect a couple of years back, but this time he wasn't so sure anymore. 

They weren't kids anymore, and it seemed like Gregory was very keen on joining their fun this time. He wasn't really sure why though... and what kind of fun he was referring to. 

But, right now, Tony was already boarding his flight. With a tired sigh and a bag filled with all he needed, he entered the plane. 

"Tony!" the vampire flew so fast that he pushed the human down with a hug, "You're here!" 

"Yep, I am!" by now, Tony was already used to Rudolph's antics. This time though, he was a lot heavier (and if he was feeling this hug right, a lot... muscular). "Where's Gregory?" 

Rudolph helped Tony up and floated backward, "He's inside of the inn probably brooding somewhere in his room. It's what he does most of the time. Why? You wanna see him?" he tilted his head and crossed his arms. 

Tony's cheeks suddenly tinted with a hint of pink, "Nah, maybe we'll run into each other later on. Come on, let's go to your room! I have lots of new games to give you!" 

"So you just buy like tons of health potions from this merchant over there..." 

"Health potions... are, are those the red ones?" Rudolph furrowed his brows and stared at the laptop screen. "Why are they red?"

"Well, they're red because when talking about health I guess they just mean the color of blood?" Tony scratched the top of his head and leaned back on the bed that was still inside of the inn. The room that Rudolph had chosen was the room that Tony had stayed in back when he was still 13. 

"So... in order to use the potion, you'd have to drink it right? So... are all the players in this game vampires then?" 

The blonde boy paused, realization sinking in. "I never thought of it that way!" Suddenly, they hear a knock from outside of the room. 

"Come in!" Rudolph yelled. When Gregory came in the room, Rudolph was a bit surprised, "Brother. It's quite different that you decide to visit us... what's the special occasion?" he floated away from the laptop to stand in front of the older vampire. 

"Do I need a special occasion to greet my brother and his friend?" Gregory lightly flicked Rudolph's forehead and approached Tony. "Well, hello there." 

"H-hello." Tony sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands tightly clutched the sheets. Now he felt a bit rude for not finding Gregory to tell him that he was already here. 

"You've grown quite a bit, however, you're still quite small, aren't you?" Gregory let out an airy laugh and placed both of his hands on Tony's shoulders, "Are you consuming food at the usual normal rate that a human being should?" he leaned in closer and whispered, "It's best to keep something as precious as you healthy..." 

Now Tony was sure something was up. When he felt Gregory's hands smoothly go down, in a panic, he pushed him away. "OKAY HAHA THANKS, GORY, BUT I'M ACTUALLY EATING FINE." 

Gregory blinked, "Is that so? Alright then." he floated over onto the bed and resumed a relaxing position. "You boys just play over there. I'd be more than happy to just observe."

"If that's what fills up your fun bar." Rudolph went over to Tony's laptop and continued playing. 

"Fun bar...?" Gregory muttered.

"It's a thing from a game called sims!" Tony chirped. 

"Is that so?" 

Gregory spent the time observing the two. Games and the like were quite foreign to him. It was just a few years ago that Tony had taught Rudolph how to install something called 'wi-fi' inside the inn. He could barely work out the 'tablet' that Tony gave his little brother. 

Electronic games didn't interest him, but Tony definitely did. 

He didn't show much interest in the boy a few years ago, but he had his reasons. The human was small and scrawny. Awkward and a tad bit overconfident. However, over the years he had certainly developed well. Of course, he was still awkward in a sense, but he had grown just to his liking. 

Gregory's eyes wandered over to Tony. Right now, he was wearing a soft blue, winter sweater that didn't cover his neck (nor his collarbones) the slightest. Upon his long legs, dark blue jeans hugged him like a second skin. Of course, he was also wearing strangely patterned vampire socks, but that could be ignored. 

"Tony, you smell strange," Rudolph mentioned, his nose scrunching slightly. 

"Huh, what do you mean?" 

"Are you wearing the thing called cologne?" the vampire leaned in closer, his nose getting closer to his neck. 

"U-uh, I dunno. I don't think I did." Tony placed a hand on Rudolph's bicep, his mouth lightly kissing the dark locks of Rudolph's hair. Pink was once again forming around the human's face. 

"Really? Because you smell sort of sweet..." Rudolph kept inching closer until his face was technically buried to his neck. "It's nice..." the newly teened vampire had both his hands trapping Tony from each side.

"Um... thanks?" By now, Tony's blue eyes were wide and his face completely scarlet. He had one arm supporting his weight, and the other holding on to Rudolph's shoulder. It was hard to breathe with their proximity. 

"Sweet, you say?" interrupted a voice that Tony had forgotten was there, "It seems that you finally have it, brother." Tony turned his head around to face Gregory who was still relaxed behind them. 

"Have what...?" it was only then that Tony realized that Rudolph's blood red eyes were flooded black with his pupil. His mouth was partly open and his eyes were half-lidded. 

"Um... Rudolph?" Tony said in a low voice as he tapped the vampire's shoulder. However, he got no response. 

The bed dipped from behind the both of them, and soon he felt Gregory's hands upon his body. This time, one on his shoulder, and his other arm wrapping itself around his waist. 

"By the time that we vampires are able to transcend to our next stage of growth, the 'teens' as you may call it, we're able to smell certain things." Gregory was too close for any comfort, as was Rudolph. The older vampire was basically whispering in his ear at this point. 

Rudolph's eyes were focused fully only on Tony. It seemed like he had forgotten that his brother was right there. He adjusted his legs so that they were trapped Tony, and moved his arms to pull the human closer. 

"We can smell things like happiness... sadness... anger... fear..." Gregory continued.

At this point, Tony was far beyond panicking. He was in a state of absolute SHOCK. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know what IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON.

"...sexual desire." 

Less than a second after Gregory had finished his sentence, Tony felt lips on his own, and his soul leaving his body.

Rudolph had both his hands on Tony's arms, pushing him against Gregory as he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue inside. Tony could only gasp into the kiss as his hands just continued to grip the vampire's sleeves tighter. His heart was beating so fast he can hear it pounding. 

"Since little Rudolph is still new to these smells, his body still doesn't know how to handle things." Gregory's finger brushed gently on Tony's cheek and took in a deep breath near his neck. "Smelling anger lights up our defenses, smelling happiness makes us smile, and smelling desire... well, you know what happens. Of course, I can keep myself under control despite being so close to this sweet musk. After all, I have more experience." 

Tony sure hopes that Gregory wasn't expecting him to respond because right now he was too overwhelmed with... WITH THIS. 

Rudolph tugged at Tony's bottom lip with his teeth, his eyes never closing as he wanted to take in every look that the other teen made. Tony's eyes were closed shut, his mouth had a string of saliva hanging at the side, his face flushed, and his panting uncontrolled. The vampire licked his lips and dived in for another kiss, this time deeper, _rougher_.

Tony moaned and gasp, his arms circling around Rudolph's neck and pulling them closer. The two of them were already so close. "Ah!" he gasped when Rudolph ground on to him, feeling more pleasure than the last. 

"Lessons start now, I suppose. I hope you're a good teacher." Gregory grinned and then pulled Tony away from Rudolph, flying up to the ceiling with a messed up blonde in his arms. 

Rudolph bared his fangs and hissed at the loss of his human, glaring at his older brother with fierce eyes. "What are you doing!?" 

"You wouldn't want to break your friend now, do you?" Gregory adjusted Tony until he was carrying him bridal-style, and gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Anymore and he might faint." 

Right now, Tony wasn't sure where he was. His eyes weren't even focusing on anything, instead, they were unfocused and drifting away. He can still taste his best friend in his mouth. It was making his head fog up even more than it already was. If he wasn't gay before he definitely was gay now. 

"There, there, little brother. I think he's finally calmed down a bit. Here, let me guide you both." he gently placed him back on the bed, pausing when he realized that Tony was holding on to his cape. 

"Ha!" Tony gasped when he felt a tongue against his neck, suddenly realizing that Rudolph had already found his way back to him and was once again pushing him down. 

"Whoa there!" Gregory ripped Rudolph away from Tony, "Slow down a bit." the younger vampire hissed, "Or maybe not... just let me help you." he sighed and went behind Tony, supporting him so that he wouldn't be pinned to the bed like before. "Come help me get him out of his clothing." he then proceeded to get rid of Tony's sweater in just one move. 

"W-w-w-w-w-w-wait wait wait wait wait wait!" Tony was finally able to get back his sanity. "I- er- I - uh! No! I mean- what- NAOEGNAEKGN!" or maybe some of it. 

He was desperately trying to cover his body (not that he had any of the upper weight that females had), and in an attempt to do so, he accidentally pushed his body against Gregory's to avoid Rudolph. This, however, only made things worse because his ass was basically rubbing against his crotch. 

"And it seems like..." Gregory whispered huskily, "My sense of control has just flown through the window." his eyes, now full-blown black, looked at his brother, "Remove his pants." and gone it was. 

When Tony had said that he didn't know what to expect during this visit, he was a tad bit lying. He knew something like this was going to happen, it's just that... he didn't expect that something like _this_ was ACTUALLY going to happen. 

Well. You can blame the vampire books, comics, vampire fanfics, and other reasons similar to those mentioned. He was definitely into vampires, but he never realized _how_ into vampires he was until today. 


	3. So Now You Know

"Ah! Hah...! Mnha! No... that- ha! Feels weird!" Tony shook his head, his eyes shut tight. He was resting against Gregory, his head lying on the vampire's shoulder as the other propped him up. 

"That's right... now add another finger." Gregory whispered, adjusting Tony's lips to his direction in order to bring down a kiss. 

"Mm!" Tony opened his eyes a fraction and met with ruby eyes that stared deep into his own. "W-what-" his grip on Gregory's hands grew tighter as he felt another digit stretch his insides. Why did he have to take the bottom role? Well, it made more sense... BUT STILL.

"As expected of my brother... he has some sense of control even under this heavy desire." Gregory breathed in his scent once again, his eyes furrowing together. Relishing in Tony's mewl when he placed an open-mouthed kiss on his neck. "Another one..." his breaths were starting to become heavy, a sure sign that he wasn't as immune to the scent as he thought he was. 

"Brother, l-let... let me move on..." he swallowed, a drop of sweat dripping past his brow. 

"Rudolph, I swear..." a pant was inserted between every word with how messed up the situation was for Tony.

"You swear what?" a glint in the younger vampire's eyes shined, a single eyebrow raised with a smirk on his lips, "You swear that you'll give up all of your vampire posters? Don't think I'm ignorant of the folder of pictures you have of me." now this was very Rudolph. 

Tony steamed in blushes, not because he was embarrassed that he was found out (he actually had a suspicion of it) but because he seemed to be acting more like his best friend. And, Tony found that he preferred it that way compared to when he's under the influence of what he was smelling like or whatever (although that was kind of hot).

"Do you not enjoy our presence, Tony?" Gregory whispered from behind him, "Do you wish for us to stop?" 

Stop? Did he want them to stop? It would be a lie if Tony said that he found this disgusting, in fact, it was the opposite. He discovered a side of him that he never really knew was there. It seemed just like a few minutes ago that he was 100% sure that he was straight and that his love for vampires was only media deep. How wrong he was. 

Yeah. That was right. He did enjoy their presence (very, _very_ much). And... he did _not_ want them to stop. 

It seemed like he was silent for too long because in front of him Rudolph was suddenly backing away. "I'm sorry, Tony," he stuffed his face with a pillow in frustration, "I'm sorry I lost control! I should've known that you wouldn't like this- I-I I was just assuming- Agh! God, I'm so sorry!" he guesses that single moment got rid of Tony's sexual desire because Rudolph had regained his senses.

"We'll stop if you order us to do so..." Gregory again whispered, the tone of his voice different from the last. 

"I..." Rudolph looked at him with his pouty face (he was sure that it was his guilt face but it seemed more like a pout), Tony turned his head back to look at Gregory whose facial expressions were completely wipes, but he knew what he was thinking. 

Rudolph threw his pillow against the wall and made a move to get off the bed, "I'm so stupid! To let these scents get the better of me..." he made a frustrated noise and tried to leave. 

"I'm!" Tony shouted in panic. Before he knew it, he had his arms around his shoulders in a desperate hug to prevent him from leaving. "I'm..." he repeated. 

The vampire in his arms was looking down, his usual slicked back hair had been ruffled due to many deep kisses and had the stray hair covering his eyes. "Tony, stop..." he muttered under his breath. His hands were clenched into a fist. "I can smell... I can smell you." 

"I'm..." it was clear that Tony wasn't thinking straight (it seemed like everytime he was with Rudolph he never thought straight). He took in a shaky breath and swallowed, his grip on the vampire growing tighter. "I'm already... prepared s-so..." he leaned in closer until his lips were a breath away from the other's ear and breathed the words, " _You can continue..._ " 

And then he cracked. Well, both of them. 

"I feel hurt," Gregory laughed, "It seems like you've forgotten that I was right behind you." his eyes had a playful look to them, and it was adorable how a single fang was sticking out from his lip. However, it would've made Tony feel different if it had not been for the fact that he was right on top of him. "Since you have more or less consented, it's only right for us to move on to the next stage, is it not?" 

"Y-yeah, I think that's what I was just saying," Tony mumbled, his eyes trying to look anywhere but Gregory's predatory look. It was a very intense feeling to be under that sort of gaze. It was hot, but he didn't know what to do. 

"Well then, shall we?" Gregory pulled him closer by his waist and lessened their distance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." the human rolled his eyes and pulled the older vampire closer to initiate a kiss. Although, that was just his attempt at hiding his emotions. Emotions that he was barely able to control (he really wanted to cover his eyes and curl up into a ball of THIS IS TOO MUCH). 

The way that Gregory kissed him was different from how Rudolph did. Rudolph wouldn't give him a chance to dominate the kiss, and instead, he would give him absolutely no chance at even trying to breathe (which was, how you say, _breathtaking_ ). But, when Gregory kissed him, he would let Tony get the moment to dive in as if he was humoring him. There are times when the kiss is soft, slow, and gentle, but then he would suddenly urge him closer, bite his lips, and push in for a deeper, and sensual taste. 

He didn't even know when it happened, but he was already on the vampire's lap, the both of them grinding each other's hips together, moaning into their kiss as they felt the pleasure. 

Tony whimpered when he felt Rudolph's fingers enter him once again from behind. "Shhh... I just want to make sure. I don't want to hurt- to hurt you." Rudolph's eyes were focused on him and him alone. It wasn't a surprise that Tony's sexual desire skyrocketed.

Gregory's hands were gripping his ass. He noticed that his attention was elsewhere, so he forced Tony's hips harder into his. "Don't be distracted, love." he whispered, his lips still touching his and his eyes gazing right into his own just a centimeter or two away. 

This wasn't fair. The two of them were so good-looking. Any other person would've died from one kiss (not Tony, of course, he was above them). Want to know another thing that wasn't fair? The fact that he was the only one not wearing any clothes. 

"Gory..." Tony whined, his hands tugging at the vampire's tight (too tight) jeans. "Why are you guys still wearing these..." 

The two of them released identical deep chuckles (he was going to DIE). Gregory's long fingers slipped into his hair, resting just above his nape, pulling them closer until their cheeks were kissing. With his eyes closed, he moved his free hand to hold his tenderly. "Don't worry, love. They'll be off in just a bit." 

Rudolph kissed his left shoulder, his hand moving down to grip his front. "Yeah." his voice was too husky DAMN IT.

"Don't forget to breathe." Gregory playfully mentioned. An armful of Tony in his arms. 

It was funny how he said that so late into their situation because Tony had already forgotten how to breath multiple times in between. "Hah, who do you think I am?" 

"I think... you're just a mortal." his eyes narrowed, and the lights highlighted his fangs. 

In an instant, Tony saw white. 

"Brother, don't you think that's a little too harsh?" Gregory had an annoyed tone in his voice, but Tony wasn't able to register that since he was too busy melting into goo and trying to hold on to Gregory as if he was his only connection to living. 

From behind him, he heard Rudolph panting. His hands were gripping tight onto his hips. "I'm sorry... I- ugh..." he tried to pull out, his face scrunching into that of pleasure, and said, "It's- it's just too good." to experiment, he pushed back inside in another harsh move.

"Mmh!" right now, Tony was pushing his face into Gregory's neck, trying to control his breaths. His state of mind wasn't really straight, and it was making his eyes glaze. 

"Move," Gregory ordered, and the other vampire was _very_ happy to comply. 

In a moment, Tony became a puddle of moans. His heart was beating faster than before, his eyes weren't even able to focus on anything. He only knew one thing and it was that he was being fucked and he was being fucked nice. 

"Gory..." he moaned, a string of drool was slithering its way down his pink, swollen, lips. His eyes, gazing up at him but glazed over with pleasure. "Ah!" his eyes shut as he was hit with another harsh fuck. 

Gregory cupped his face with his hands, his breath hot. "My, you are a gorgeous mess..." a devious smile on his face as he pressed their foreheads together. He moved his hands to support him better (being on his knees should be very tiring, he mused). 

As seconds past, Rudolph quickened the pace, until he found that one particular place inside. 

"Mother _fucker_!" Tony screamed, his eyes rolling back. 

"Well, that wasn't very attractive was it." Gregory snickered. Of course, it was sarcasm. The human in front of him was attractive in more ways than one. "Keep going at that angle, brother." Rudolph could only nod as he too was lost in pleasure. The older brother relished at Tony's moans and the lude sound of squelches as his sibling deepened their connection again, and again, and _again._

"I think- hah- I'm close..." sweat was dripping from Rudolph's forehead, his hair completely messed up and sticking onto his skin. His lips felt dry and his throat parched, so much that he had to lick his lips. 

Tony could only whine in reply, his words not completely registering into his brain. "Ah! Mhm.. mm! Hmh!" 

Rudolph opened his eyes and let out a grunt as he spilled his seed onto Tony's tanned back, reaching his orgasm at the same time as his new lover. His lover, completely gone, tired in his brother's arms and covered in his cum. Marked, bruised, and fucked. 

"Wasn't that fun?" Gregory grinned. His grin disappeared when he felt something tug on his arm. He looked down at Tony who was now lying down on the bed.

Slowly, Tony reached out to him, and whispered, " _More._ " 

One second and Gregory was helping him raise his hips, "Gladly." 

In the next three hours or so, nothing else could be heard other than a certain human's loud and beautiful moans. 

"So... I'm gay?" muttered Tony to himself. 

"Is- Is that even a question right now?" Rudolph exclaimed. How was it even a question when his best friend was right now naked on a bed with two other naked men, who were littering his skin with hickies. 

"I see you've regained the knowledge of how to talk again. That's good." Gregory commented, his hand squeezing Tony's butt. 

"Gory, I was just talking to myself. You both didn't have to answer." Tony pouted and looked away. 

"How come my brother gets a pet name and I don't." Rudolph glared.

"Do you know how hard it is to make a nickname for your name? Rudolph?" Tony snickered and slipped onto the mentioned vampire's lap, "Rudolph... hah!" he booped his head and laughed as their noses touched. "Just think about it." 

Gregory smiled silently from his spot, letting his hand support his head as he looked at the two. This was quite a pleasing outcome. Of course, this was part of his plan. It had been for quite some time, actually. 

He had known since day one that Tony had an attraction to his little brother, even though the human didn't even realize it. After all, he could smell it. Every time Tony visited and looked at Rudolph, he could smell it. He learned how to control it after being under it for years. 

But, things became different when one day Tony began smelling so sweet, and it wasn't because of his little brother, but it was because of _him_. 

It was just a random moment. He was visiting during his summer vacation, he and Rudolph were sitting in the lounge and Gregory, trying to read a book on the other side. A delicious smell entered his system, and he had thought that it was because Rudolph was accidentally doing something sexy, but when he looked up he unexpectedly saw Tony looking at him with half-lidded eyes. 

Now _that_ was nice. So it wasn't just his little brother, huh?

"By the way, since when did you start collecting pictures of me?" Rudolph asked with a smirk. 

"Why don't you shrink that ego of yours a bit!" Tony pushed him softly and blushed, "Besides, your not the only one I keep pictures of..." that the last sentence was softer than the first.

"Hm, what, what was that?" Gregory's ears perked. 

"I SAID NOTHING!" Tony tried to crawl his naked ass away from the two smoking hot vampires, but it was useless from the start since the both of them pulled him back in between them. "HEY I read something somewhere that having a vampire drink from you can feel good... is that true?" 

"Well, it can..." the older vampire smirked, "Want to try it out next time?" 

"Yeah, teach me more 'fun' things in the near future, Tony." teased Rudolph. 

"I'll teach you that other stuff later..." mumbled Tony, who was snug under the covers (mostly to hide his body). 

The two vampires laughed and glomped him. Tony burst into red. How lucky he was to have the two hottest guys on the planet hugging him right now. He even... he even did _that_ with them. That made him ten times luckier. 

Tony closed his eyes and gave the both of them a peck on their lips. "L-let's get along from now on!" 

The brothers blinked. "Of course!" they said simultaneously. 

The future had a lot of fun times ahead, and both Rudolph and Tony would be happy to learn all of them. Gregory will remain the teacher, it seemed. But, that didn't mean that he did not enjoy that role. He loved it, actually. 

With two vampires and a human, that made everything even more spicy, didn't it? 


	4. What a Confession

"Father, no!" Rudolph tried to fly away from the clutches of the head vampire, however, the man was able to grab a hold of his cape (why didn't you vampires listen to Edna). "I'm telling you, I don't need to go on a trip to 'work things out'." he hissed as his father held on to his black cape with superior strength. "Father!"

"Tut, tut, tut! As you can see, you have already gone into your next form, that means that you would be suffering from things such as the 'rebellious phase'. Your older brother Gregory had me go through it a long time ago, and due to the fact that I was unable to handle those situations properly even now he still goes against my wishes." Frederick combed his hair back with his fingers. "It is my duty to help you before you move astray!" 

Gregory snickered from his corner of the castle, watching as his father slowly pulled Rudolph away from both he and Tony. He could just see how his younger brother's eyes were screaming out for help. 

"Shouldn't we help him?" Tony was unable to sit still, his eyes worrying about his best friend. "What kind of trip are they going to anyway?" 

"I haven't the slightest idea. Father and I had never been on a new phase trip, after all, I _am_ still a rebellious teenager." Gregory shrugged and wrapped one arm around the other's shoulders casually. "Goodbye, brother, father. Have a nice trip!" he waved his hand, a fake smile on his face. He had to smile otherwise he would be full out laughing. 

"Brother, you traitor!" was the last thing they heard Rudolph say. The two of them watched as the other vampires floated away from the castle in the dead of night (one vampire, in particular, slung over a shoulder hissing and struggling). 

Gregory sighed and turned to Tony, "Well, now that your favorite lover's gone, what do you want to do?" 

Tony glared at Gregory and groaned. "I'm going to go to Rudolph's room and sleep there." he huffed and turned to stomp towards the stairs. 

The older vampire watched the human as he greatened their distance, his lips pressed together to form a thin line. Gregory breathed in slowly and started to float the opposite direction to where his room resided. 

"Hey!" Tony shouted, his eyes furrowed together in an annoyed expression. He was holding onto the stair railings, seeming to have paused on his way up. 

Gregory looked at him in curiosity, and said, "What is it, love?" 

"You're supposed to be coming with me." 

The vampire blinked. "Oh, is that so?" with a chuckle he floated to the top of the stairs with no trouble, "As you wish, love." with a sly smile, he took Tony's hand into his own and gave it a kiss. "Shall we?" 

A tinge of pink appeared on the human's face. "Yeah." he rolled his eyes and put on a fond smile. Gregory then led the both of them back to Rudolph's room where Tony had left all of his stuff. 

Tony was just tapping away at his laptop's keyboard, distracted by whatever was in front of the screen. Gregory was right beside him lying down in a relaxing position. He had a sort of grumpy look on his face. 

"I don't see what's so interesting about these new devices of yours, Tony. They glow with such an annoying light and you do nothing but look at it for hours. Why even my little brother Rudolph has gotten obsessed with the 'tablet' that you gave him. I've yet to even learn how to start it up."

"It's not that hard once you get used to it. Wanna know what I'm looking at?" Tony adjusted his laptop so that Gregory would be able to see what was on the screen. "I'm looking at cat pictures..." he grinned. 

The vampire paused, his face blank. In a few seconds or so he looked away. "Indeed, they are adorable creatures." he was trying to cover the sparkle that was taking over his eyes due to the overwhelming CUTENESS of the kittens.

"I know, right!" Tony's grin brightened twofold. "I wonder what I'm going to do for the rest of my Christmas vacation when Rudolph's not here..." he whispered. 

Gregory's eyes glanced over at the human's form, and then returned to look at the bed's sheets. It was clear that Tony didn't enjoy his presence as much as he enjoyed Rudolphs. He knew that Tony had a hard time looking at him in his eyes. He would avoid contact from time to time. At first, he had found it adorable, but he soon came to realize that it was because the other thought it to be... awkward around him. 

He had known from the start that it was going to be hard getting along with his brother's new human friend (and it wasn't just because he was human). 

Gregory would be lying if he said that he wasn't jealous of the way his little brother interacted with Tony. He too wished to be that familiar with his actions. To be able to talk to him as if it was second nature. To be able to caress his cheek without him flinching away due to shock. 

"Gory..." there it was. That nickname. It made him want to glomp Tony as hard as he could. 

"Yes, love?" he rolled around to look at Tony, and saw that his laptop was closed and placed right beside him. 

"I just wanted to make sure of something." Tony rubbed the back of his neck and looked at anywhere but at his eyes. Now there's that other thing. Avoiding eye contact with him.

"Make sure of what?" he took this as an opportunity to pull the younger boy closer into his arms, where he was snug and close. 

Tony pressed his face against Gregory's chest, hiding it. The vampire could see by the reddening of his ears that he was already blushing. Perhaps it was because of the fact that he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt (yes, he did that on purpose). 

"You... aren't my lishfvlvr..." it suddenly trailed into an incoherent mumble. 

"Uh, what was that?" He tried to lean in closer, but Tony's voice was being muffled by his shirt. 

"I said that you aren't mlshfvlerber..." Tony's fingers bunched the front of his shirt into his small hands, still not revealing his face. 

"Ahh.. aha..." Gregory pulled them both up into a sitting position and cupped one of Tony's cheeks with a hand, the other supporting him. "I'm sorry, love, but if you have something that you want me to know I think it would be best if I would be able to understand it first. Please. Talk clearly?"

Tony was able to hold eye contact with him for a second or two until he started to look away. "Uh, I..." 

When Tony averted his eyes, Gregory felt something in his chest tighten. Ah. This was something that he was unable to get used to. 

"That! Right there!" Tony shouted, pointing at his nose and giving it a boop. 

"W-what?" to say that he was baffled would be an understatement. Did he do something wrong? He was quite sure that he was giving him everything that he wanted. 

Tony was clearly upset. His fierce blue eyes were staring straight into his ruby-colored ones, this time with no hesitation. It was quite attractive (for a mortal).

"I hate it when you do that! It makes me seem like a bad guy..." Tony groaned and crossed his arms, "I was trying to say that-!" and then suddenly his voice took a lower turn, "That... you weren't... my least favorite... lover...." it was so low that he wouldn't have been able to hear it had it not been for the fact that they were inches away from each other. 

"Is that so?" Gregory smiled and pulled Tony to sit on his lap, "You might just be saying that because you pity me. Let me tell you this, my loving mortal. I do not take kindly to those who believe me weak."

"It's the truth, you JERK!" Tony pounded his little fists on the vampire's chest, "I hate it when you go around saying something like how Rudolph is my favorite lover or something! I hate it because it's like you're saying that I play favorites! I'm not that kind of bad guy at all!" Tony held him by his shirt and started to shake him back and forth, "I like you! I like you very much! I don't like Rudolph more than I like you and I don't like you more than I like Rudolph! Is that something so hard to understand!?"

Well, Gregory had spent years of watching their interaction together to know fully well that Tony wasn't as comfortable with his presence as he was with his little brother's. He noticed how his smile was brighter and how he laughed more cheerfully than with him. He almost never started a conversation with him as well. Wasn't it only natural to deduce that conclusion?

"Tony..." Gregory said slowly as to not disturb the human from throwing a tantrum, "I thank you for clearing this up for me." although it was quite hard for him to believe, "I feel a lot better now." how was it possible to like someone equally, anyway? 

"Really?" Tony tilted his head in the most adorable way, his eyes brimming with frustrated tears that (thankfully) haven't fallen. He rubbed them away and blinked a few times, "Just so you know, I wasn't going to cry." he claimed as he jabbed an index finger at Gregory's chest. 

"Don't worry, love." Gregory chuckled and brushed his pale fingers against Tony's cheek, "I know a way to make you cry beautifully." 

"Oh yeah, what way?" Tony wrapped his arms around his neck and moved so that his butt was conveniently placed above the vampire's crotch.

Gregory was under a state of shock for a second or two. After all, he didn't expect such a direct response. It seemed like Tony wasn't the kind to stay a blushing virgin for more than the first time. Well, he didn't mind. It was better this way (and definitely a better turn-on).

"Aren't you going to show me, Gory?" Tony released a hot sigh just a breath away from Gregory's lips, his eyes half-lidded and looking down (clearly wanting something). His perk, pink tongue stuck out of his mouth to give those lips a wet lick.

"Oh, I'll show you." with a playful growl, Gregory pushed Tony down (taking off his annoying red hoodie in the process). He couldn't help the small smile he broke into when Tony burst into giggles. 

Gregory started littering dozens of kisses from Tony's cheeks, to his neck, to his chest, his shoulders, and more. Such beautiful golden skin. For someone who spent most of his time cooped up in his room, Tony was not at all as pale as he was. 

"That tickles!" Tony covered his mouth to prevent another stream of giggles from escaping.

Right now, Gregory was under quite an influence. After all, he could smell numerous emotions coming from his beloved, and they all smelled so _sweet_. 

Gregory buried his fingers into the golden locks of his lover's hair and dove in for a kiss. At first, it was a soft kiss, however, impatient little Tony licked his lips, demanding him to grant him entry. He obliged, making sure that all of the human was in his arms. Their tongues danced, making Tony frustrated because Gregory wasn't allowing him to take charge.

He could only moan as Gregory slowly took over the kiss, pushing him down gently and invading his mouth. With every kiss, he made sure that Tony was able to catch his breath (there were times when he forgot to breathe through his nose). 

When Gregory released him from the kiss, Tony was already a panting mess. It made him proud that he was the reason for such a thing. "How was that?" he whispered, his mouth still thick with his lover's taste. 

"I... really like Gory's kisses," mumbled Tony, his hands playing with Gregory's hand. 

"You will get so much more of me soon, love." Gregory kissed his cheek and took off his baggy shorts along with his bat patterned boxers. "I'm going to put in a finger, alright?" Tony nodded and closed his eyes tightly (it seemed like there was still a virgin in there after all). 

His index finger played around with his entrance (making Tony pinch his arm harshly) until it plunged in. 

"That went in quite easily, didn't it?" Gregory made sure that Tony had a pillow underneath his hips so that he would be comfortable, "My brother and I certainly made sure that you were loose last night." 

"Just shut up and get on with it!" Tony covered his face with his hands, although it did nothing to hide his steaming red face. Suddenly, another two fingers pushed their way inside. "Ah!" it was just too sudden! "What-hah!" Gregory started moving them in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace. 

"Shhhh... just let me handle things, love." he searched for that certain spot that Rudolph and he loved. After all, it was the one that made him make the most delicious noises. 

"Gory~!" moaned, his body arching off the bed as his hands reflexively held onto Gregory. 

"Well, I think that you don't need any more preparing." Gregory took out his fingers (much to Tony's dismay) and unbuttoned his tight, black jeans, his breathing a bit shaky as he lined up his hard-on at his lover's entrance. 

The way that Tony breathed was quite erratic, and they hadn't even got to the main course yet (just showed how much of a virgin he was but it was just so hot). "Now!" he demanded. 

"Alright." and in one instant, everything was inside. Gregory swore that Tony choked at the sudden entry. "How do you do this every single time?" Gregory groaned as he slung Tony's leg over his shoulder, moving in and out without giving Tony a chance to regain himself, "You seduce me like it's nothing. With every move you make you leave my self-restraint cracking." 

Although he already knew that Tony wouldn't be able to answer. 

Tony was screaming in pure pleasure as Gregory violently hit his sweet spot again and again. "Ah~! Gory!"

"You're so beautiful." Gregory gritted his teeth and moved down to give him a kiss. It was wet and sloppy. Tony tried his best to respond to the kiss, but all he could do was gasp and moan every single time Gregory pushed into him. "It's amazing how submissive you are when you're getting fucked." it wasn't like him to say such foul words, but it's just how he was feeling right now. 

Well, it was hard for Tony to resist when his consciousness had more or less left him (and he had Gregory to thank for that). Right now, he was quite a sight for the vampire. Gregory promised that he wouldn't let anybody else see Tony in this state other than them. 

His blue eyes wet with tears, eyes that were foggy and filled with pleasure. Lips swelling into pink and red, bruised with the number of kisses and bites that had taken over. Skin dirty with hickies and kiss marks. It was the most beautiful sight. 

The bed beneath them bounced with every thrust Gregory made into his human lover. The both of them were already so gone as if the world didn't exist. Right now there was only the two of them. 

Gregory's ruby eyes strayed to Tony's neck, a trail of sweat making it's way down. He licked his lips, feeling something take over him. It looked so enticing as if it was inviting him to have a taste. His fangs throbbed with the need to bite into his lover's flesh. 

"Tony, I- ugh, really hope that you can understand me right now." which he was almost sure he couldn't, "I think that I'm about to do something really foolish, and I don't think- hah- I can stop myself." he looked into Tony's sapphire eyes.

"Just-ah! Do whatever- hmn!" Tony already knew that Gregory wouldn't even think about doing something that would hurt him (unless it was in some sort of masochistic play), and trusted him. 

With that invitation, Gregory decided to take his meal. His two fangs plunged into his skin like it was nothing. He relished in Tony's scream, not because it was that of pain, but because he knew fully well that he was making him feel good. 

And, Tony? Well, he couldn't even begin to describe how _good_ it felt. He thought that it would hurt, but no, there was none of that, and when he felt his blood being sucked out of his body everything no longer made any sense. 

Right now Gregory was melting in euphoria over how _delicious_ Tony's blood tasted. He thinks that he might have discovered a new taste. It wasn't sugar, it wasn't wine, there weren't any kind of tastes that could even come close to describing it. He shuddered as he felt himself unload into Tony, feeling the pleasure wracking his body.

The vampire stopped drinking and forced himself to pull away. "Fuck..." he breathed, his eyes unfocused. "That was... fuck." he looked down to see that Tony had cum in midst of his feeding, now the two of them were a big mess. 

A trickle of blood escaped from his neck. Gregory's eyes flashed and he quickly brought it into his mouth to make sure that none of it was wasted. His tongue lapped at the two pinprick wounds, making sure that his saliva healed it all. When he was sure that there was no longer any blood or opening, he sat up to get a good look at Tony. 

"Are you alright?" Gregory asked concerned. He had taken a little more blood than necessary, and he worried that he had caused him harm. 

However, Tony shook his head and locked his fingers behind Gregory's neck, pulling him down for a chaste kiss. "I want more..." 

Gregory had just taken in lots of blood. He had fucked him until he was an incoherent mess. He had done it quite harshly, mind you. But, this tiny mortal still wanted more? Unbelievable.

Chuckling, Gregory pulled him up until he was once again sitting on his lap, "This is why you have two lovers." 

"I love you," Tony whispered.

How many times is Gregory going to get the shock of his life today? 

"I love how kind you are even though you don't like to admit it... I love how you treat me with such care, making sure that I won't get hurt... I love how you look at me with those eyes that just scream that you want me... I love how handsome you are... I love the way you sit down with your legs crossed while you read a book... Ugh, I even love how you _float_." Tony pressed their foreheads together, his eyes closed. "I love you, Gregory." it was like he was under some sort of spell (I guess that's what an incredible round of sex does for you). 

Gregory didn't even know that it was possible for Vampires to blush until he remembered that he had taken in Tony's blood just a few minutes ago. The blood that was rushing to his cheeks weren't his, but Tony's. 

"I..." a big smile invaded his lips, and he closed his eyes to let out an airy laugh, "I love you too, Tony." What in the world was he getting all depressed over? He was foolish for ever doubting Tony. 

Tony grinned, the epitome of a glowing angel, and then opened his eyes. "Can we have sex again now?" that was direct.

Gregory blinked, and then sighed. He guessed he could last another 2 rounds or so, but last time they went on for quite a while. "Alright." perhaps when his brother arrives he would already be sucked out of all the energy inside of him. Tony was gonna milk him to death (well, double death).

Suddenly, he found that he was being pushed down on the bed. "Good!" Tony rubbed his dick against the cheeks of his ass, and winked, "Because I want to try being on top for once. I'm going to ride you until the sun rises." he was saying this while Gregory's cum was still leaking out of his ass. Damn. 

"If you insist." was all Gregory said while he was thinking about how sore he was going to be in the morning. He hoped that his brother came back soon.

"We're back!" yelled Frederick as he entered the inn with a floating dead body in tow. "That was quite an educational experience, wasn't it Rudolph?" 

"Yes, yes... it was, father." Rudolph mustered what was left of his energy to float away into his room, "I'm going to go and rest now." he had bags under his eyes (eyes that just spoke of the terrors that he went through). And, not to his surprise, he saw his brother and his best friend sleeping on it. 

He floated closer and examined the scene. It was quite a mess.

"Gosh, you guys could not even bother to clean up before you all decide to grab some shut-eye?" he sighed and just decided to leave it be. He got under the covers beside Tony and closed his eyes to prepare himself for some sleep. 

Until he felt something crawling underneath. 

"What...?" he tiredly opened his eyes to look down and saw something that nearly made his soul leave his body (but in a good way).

"I'm glad you're back~" whispered Tony, until he brought the zipper to his jeans in between his teeth, his fingers already unbuttoning his pants. 

Beside him, Gregory woke up and realized that his brother was with them, "Rudolph..." he said weakly, "Help me." 

"Uh..." Rudolph was at a loss.

Tony ignored the two of them and giggled as he brought the zipper down. 


	5. Learning Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened to Rudolph while he was on that learning trip with Frederick

"Father, no!" Rudolph tried to fly away from the clutches of the head vampire, however, the man was able to grab a hold of his cape (why didn't you vampires listen to Edna). "I'm telling you, I don't need to go on a trip to 'work things out'." he hissed as his father held on to his black cape with superior strength. "Father!"

"Tut, tut, tut! As you can see, you have already gone into your next form, that means that you would be suffering from things such as the 'rebellious phase'. Your older brother Gregory had me go through it a long time ago, and due to the fact that I was unable to handle those situations properly even now he still goes against my wishes." Frederick combed his hair back with his fingers. "It is my duty to help you before you move astray!"

Gregory snickered from his corner of the castle, watching as his father slowly pulled Rudolph away from both he and Tony. He could just see how his younger brother's eyes were screaming out for help.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Tony was unable to sit still, his eyes worrying about his best friend. "What kind of trip are they going to anyway?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. Father and I had never been on a new phase trip, after all, I _am_ still a rebellious teenager." Gregory shrugged and wrapped one arm around the other's shoulders casually. "Goodbye, brother, father. Have a nice trip!" he waved his hand, a fake smile on his face. He had to smile otherwise he would be full out laughing.

"Brother, you traitor!" was the last thing they heard Rudolph say. The two of them watched as the other vampires floated away from the castle in the dead of night (one vampire, in particular, slung over a shoulder hissing and struggling).  
  


This couldn't be any worse, Rudolph thought. All he wanted was to stay in the castle with Tony, but no, this just had to happen. If father had wanted to take him on an educational trip to 'adjust' then he should've done it before Tony had arrived from America, then that would mean that he would be able to spend more time with him. Every second counts DAMN IT. 

"Chin up, son. We're going to go on the same trip that I went on when I was your age." Frederick huffed and floated faster.

"And where exactly is that, father?" Rudolph asked trying to be respectful.

"Why, we're going to the red districts!" said his father as if that was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Red districts... red districts? What are the red districts?" Rudolph had never heard of anything like it before. Was it supposed to ring a bell?

"Oh, well. Since you have just grown into your new body, that means that you'll be experiencing 'scents'. Scents are basically what happens when a creature is able to smell what humans are feeling. It's rather simple really. For example, when a person is feeling happy and we smell it we will-"

"Smile. Yes. Brother already taught me this..." mumbled Rudolph, a slight blush dusting his cheeks (was it even possible for vampires to have blushes?). 

Frederick blinked. "Is that so? That is splendid. I didn't think that he was the type to help you."

"Does this means that we won't have to go on that trip now?" the youngest vampire asked with hope in eyes.

"No, it doesn't. This information I'm giving you was just the basics. We're going to go to the red district so that you would be able to adjust." Frederick continued to float forward. 

"What do you mean adjust? I think I've already adjusted quite enough. I mean, I did have lots of time to learn." 

"Your body needs to become immune to the effects of scents, otherwise you're going to go out of control and attack someone once you smell something in particular." Frederick huffed and tapped his shoes in the air, "Now, hurry up! At this pace, we wouldn't be able to make it home by sunrise."

Rudolph groaned silently in annoyance. Adjust to the scents? It was already too late. He had already lost his control back when he was smelling Tony's sexual desire.Why would he need this trip if he had Tony to be with for an entire human lifetime? Wouldn't he have learned it by then?  
  


"This is it, the red district- oh, it has changed since the last time I've visited." Frederick stopped and floated mid-air. "There are a lot more... people." 

"What's thi- FATHER WHAT!?" Rudolph's eyes bugged out of their sockets at the sight before him.

Red district. An area where sex is sold like it's just any other item. A placed where prostitutes lurked everywhere in search of work. A place where you can buy sex toys like it was nothing. That is what the red district was, and it was just _reeking sexual desire_ and thick amounts of... Anger? Rage? Sadness? Remorse? Depression? 

Rudolph's flying began to slowly crumble. He slapped his hand on his nose and tried to back away from the strong odors. "Father, I don't like this!" however, he was unable to run when his father grabbed a hold of his wrist. 

"You have to go through these things, Rudolph. It's important. Now come, I'll get us some clothes to get into so that we can blend into the environment."   
  


So that's how Rudolph ended up in the alleyway very close to passing out. 

"Things like this can get some getting used to. Humans can be very toxic towards us vampires, and most of the time their scent is the main reason. You need to learn how to control and adapt throughout every single negative kind of scent. We wouldn't want you to get hurt in the future now, do we?" Frederick said with a serious look on his face.

"B-but father, this is too much..." Rudolph tried to stop himself from inhaling, but that only made him close to suffocating. Now in a black sleeveless shirt and tight, black, leather pants all he wanted was to go home and breathe in Tony's soft and calming smell.

"Focus, Rudolph! I'm going to leave you here but fear not. I will always be watching you." with that, Frederick floated away. Which was a bad idea really. 

This was not going exactly how he expected it. In fact, it was actually worse. 

"Hey there, cutie. Want a fun night?" asked a high-pitched voice right behind him. 

Rudy flinched and turned, eyes open and hand still on his nose. There in front of him was a woman with bleached hair in a very tight red dress. "U-uh, no thanks I'm fine." his nose twitched when he smelled a flare of fear and despise. Was it coming from her?

"Aww, come on! Just one night. I promise that I'll make you feel real good..." she approached him and placed a manicured finger on his arm. 

All of these horrible smells making their way inside of his nose at the same time was starting to give him a headache. He shook his head and tried to push her away gently. "I'm FINE." he could already feel himself starting to lose his sense of reason. 

"But you're so cute! I can even give you a discount if you want. It's been a while since I've seen someone as good looking as you." none of her words were getting through to him. All he registered was a strong smell of depression and disgust. 

His blood-red eyes flashed, and then suddenly he had her pushed against the wall harshly. "If you hate what you're doing so badly, why don't you just stop!?" he growled, rage clear in his voice. 

But, when he got a good look at the girl, he realized what he had done. She was shaking like a leaf, her eyes wide and shining with unshed tears. She was covering her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Why? Why would she choose not to call for help? 

"P-please... please don't call your friends!" she begged. Another horrible odor filled his nostrils. It was fear. 

As if he was burned by fire, he backed away. He gave himself a harsh slap in the face and turned around to run. He had to get out of this horrible place. As he ran he saw a bunch of different humans. 

"Sweetie, how about you come with me?" asked an old man who leered at a young woman. He basically just reeked of sexual desire. 

"Sure, hon." her reply was thick with fake sweetness. Rudolph could smell the sickening disgust. 

Rudolph made a trip in his run with all the scents fogging up his mind (he wasn't used to running, to begin with). With his mess up he ended up with his face connecting with the ground with a harsh THUD. 

"STOP IT! What are you doing!? Get off!" yelled a voice, but it didn't sound like a girl's voice). 

Getting up from the hard surface of bricks, Rudolph looked up to see a young man being surrounded by men. 

"You've got a pretty face. Aren't you looking for some business?" said one man, taking a hold of the teen's arm. 

"And _you've_ got a face that makes me want to VOMIT. Stop touching me!" the teen slapped his hand away and glared at him with anger.

"Don't be so feisty. Look, I've got money." another man waved around a fan of green cash, a sinister grin on his face.

"I SAID LET GO you fucking pedophiles!" the boy kicked and struggled under their hold, but he was unable to break it off.

Rudolph groaned as another barrage of smells entered his nose. He thought that Tony was too much... but he could never have imagined how horrible an entire city of humans would smell like.

He shuddered, eyes wide when the human teen's emotions entered his system. "Ugh..." he turned his head to see the group of men dragging the human further into the alleyway, disappearing into the darkness. 

"BASTARDS!" the boy screamed, trying to bite the hands that were unbuttoning his school uniform. 

"This'll be fun..." whispered one of the men to the other. 

"Yeah- AH!" one violent thud later and there was an unconscious man who had his head smashed against the cement wall. 

"What the fu- what the hell do you think you're doing, punk!?" the men backed away from the teen in order to face the intruder. 

The teen held his shirt so that it was no longer revealing any more of his skin, and craned his neck to look. What he saw made his blood run cold. 

There was a shadow the shape of a human, but he was sure that it was definitely not part of his people. Its eyes were _glowing_ fucking red! There wasn't a lot of light in the alleyway, but the moon was enough to give them all a shine of what those sharp fangs were. If those fangs weren't enough, he had a pair of sharp claws decorating his fingers. 

"Fuck... we should-" but before that one person was able to finish his sentence... the monster attacked. 

The teen shut his eyes tight and covered his ears, unconsciously curling into a ball. However, he still wasn't able to block out the screams and cries of pain that came from the victims of whatever that thing was.

It could've only been a few seconds since he had started shaking on the ground, but it felt like more than a minute. But, suddenly, he felt a breath smoking against his neck. 

Horrified, he opened his eyes, only to meet with ruby eyes just a few centimeters away. He just _felt_ his heart beat out of his chest. 

"W-w-w-what..." he stuttered, unable to breathe. What would one do in this situation? Run? The guy was literally on top of him! Defend himself? After what he saw he was pretty sure that one move and his head would be on a silver platter. Cry out for help? Like anyone around here would respond to something like that. 

He was snapped out of his panicking thoughts when he felt a hot tongue sliding across his neck.

What. The. FUCK. 

He sucked in a sharp breath and placed his hands on the guy's biceps. Eyes wide, shaking, and afraid. What was he supposed to do!? He couldn't even start to push him away!

Although the human didn't know it, Rudolph had finally succumbed to the numerous scents around him. Defeated, he was unable to fight against the urges and rushes that the revolting scents used to fog his mind. 

Rudy kissed and nipped at the human's slender neck, tasting every bit (making sure to leave behind marks). His fangs scraped along the pale flesh, making the human shiver. He left hickies all over. 

The human teen felt a long, wet kiss placed just beside his jaw, and then another quick kiss on his cheek until it was looking at him face to face. 

Now that he was able to see the creature clearer and up close (and with eyes wide open in shock and fear), all he had to say was DAMN BOY. Alright, yes, he understood that in such a situation those words were completely inappropriate, BUT THAT WAS ALL HE HAD TO SAY. 

"Y-you're..." he whispered, eyes focused fully on every feature this beautiful creature had, "... _hot._ " well, hey, maybe he won't be too against banging him. After all, this guy just saved his life (more like he didn't choose to kill him but yeah). 

But, the guy didn't seem to be listening to him right now. In fact, he saw how his nose twitched, how his eyes' pupils just flooded out the iris in black, and most of all how he bared his fangs as if ready to claim his prey. 

Rudy wrapped his arms around the fellow teen's waist and pulled him closer, grinding their hips together. 

"Ah!" the unknown boy gasped, hands locking behind Rudy's neck. 

The vampire panted at the feeling, his senses completely heightened due to the sudden flood of sexual desire coming from the human. He brought their bodies together until they were so close that it felt like there was nothing he wasn't in contact with. 

Such warmth, such satisfaction. It was easing the pain in his head that was caused by the scents. The vampire felt legs lock around him, pulling him closer (if that was still possible). 

"Might as well continue, eh?" the cute human boy flirted, his seductive and submissive. 

Rudolph stared, mouth half open and panting. He was about to dive in to seal everything with a deep kiss... until he felt someone _strong_ rip him away. 

He hissed and scratched, eyes flashing bright and fangs ready to kill- a sudden sharp pain in his neck and then black.

"I apologize, human." said a new voice. 

"H-huh!?" The teen stood up startled and backed away (which was probably what he should've done in the first place) "What in the hell is going on?" everything was so random. Now, a hot older guy was in front of him wearing a suit. A suit (an expensive looking one at that). 

"This is nothing that you should concern yourself with," he picked up the hulk of hotness like he was nothing and gave him a short bow, "Please enjoy the rest of your night." and with that he was gone. 

If they were anywhere near any sort of vegetation or whatever he was pretty sure that he would've heard crickets. He stayed silent and in shock for a minute or two, until he collapsed on the ground. It was then he realized that the guys that the hot guy beat up were already gone. They probably ran away while they were... distracted. 

He shook his head, letting his messily cut brunette hair wave around. He tucked a strand behind his ear (it was hard to deal with since it was already brushing against his shoulders), and rubbed his bright green eyes. 

"I guess... I guess I should just ignore what happened tonight," he whispered. And then, his phone rang. He picked it up with a groan and yelled, "What is it, mom!?" he frowned, listening to the woman on the other end talk, "Don't 'Stephen' me! No! I'm not going to go home! I bet you have a customer in your room right now!" he stopped talking, listening, "No! No, no, no, no! You know what, mom? I'm hanging up." he pressed the end call harshly and shoved the phone into his pocket.

With a 'tch', he picked up his black school jacket and fixed his white dress shirt. With a heavy sigh, he looked back into the alleyway before leaving. That was a weird experience... it was scary.

A flash of bright red eyes and a hot tongue on his neck. 

But... he wouldn't mind if he got to experience that again.  
  


"We're back!" yelled Frederick as he entered the inn with a floating dead body in tow. "That was quite an educational experience, wasn't it Rudolph?"

"Yes, yes... it was, father." Rudolph mustered what was left of his energy to float away into his room, "I'm going to go and rest now." he had bags under his eyes (eyes that just spoke of the terrors that he went through). And, not to his surprise, he saw his brother and his best friend sleeping on it.

He floated closer and examined the scene. It was quite a mess.

"Gosh, you guys could not even bother to clean up before you all decide to grab some shut-eye?" he sighed and just decided to leave it be. He got under the covers beside Tony, and closed his eyes to prepare himself for some sleep.

Until he felt something crawling underneath.

"What...?" he tiredly opened his eyes to look down, and saw something that nearly made his soul leave his body.

"I'm glad you're back~." whispered Tony, until he brought the zipper to his jeans in between his teeth.

Beside him, Gregory woke up and realized that his brother was with them, "Rudolph..." he said weakly, "Help me."

"Uh..." Rudolph was at a loss.

Tony ignored the two of them and giggled as he brought the zipper down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Goodbyes

"This is the worst..." Tony grumbled as he sat on Rudolph's bed. He had a fluffy pillow choking in his arms. "Because of our new principal, our Christmas vacation is shorter than before. That means that I'm going to have to go home earlier, UGH!" he threw the pillow against the headboard and fell to his right in order to snuggle closer to his boyfriend (now you'll have to wonder which one).

Gregory wasn't wearing a shirt at the moment (he found it useless since Tony was demanding it off almost 90% of the time). "Quite a shame really," he commented as he lazily flipped the page of the book that he was engrossed in. 

And Rudolph, well, he was just in his underwear and currently petting the head of the human trying to press his face into his chest (now you know). "You were only here for two weeks, I do wish that you can stay here longer." 

"But I can't! That's the problem, Rudy!" that was the nickname that he had miraculously thought of in the middle of the night (well, morning). Where he had woken up sometime in the morning because the name appeared in a dream. He had slapped the two vampires sleeping beside him awake immediately just to tell them about it, talking about how he was a genius. 

"Well, it seems like there is nothing we can do about it. There's no point in mulling over something that we can't change." Rudy sighed and swiped at his tablet. He too was reading a book, but unlike his brother who read the classics, he read unpublished works by independent writers (HAHAH is that what we're calling it now). 

"It's just so frustrating, you know!? I miss our old principal... sigh." Tony rolled over to where his other lover was relaxing and placed his head on his cold, pale (fucking rock hard) chest. "I really don't like staying in school. I swear, it's a place that sucks out all the life inside of you." 

"Sounds quite serious," commented Gregory once again, flipping another page. 

"Plus, the new year has already come and gone, and we haven't done anything fun!" Tony whined. 

"Tony, we spent hours inside of this room doing just that... I was tired for a whole day," mumbled Rudy. 

"But I want to do something new for the year!" Tony propped himself up and picked up another pillow only to throw it at Rudy. "Something new to lift up our spirits!" he switched to Gregory and put himself on top of him, "Fuck me." 

"Perhaps I should inform you that what you're demanding is not 'new'." Gregory placed his book on the nightstand and rested his hands on his lover's hips, caressing them gently. 

"Indeed, it's all we've ever done to you since you've arrived. Don't you ever get tired, Tony?" asked Rudy. The first time that they had done it he had expected the human to be the one barely able to catch up to the two of them. After all, how could a human satisfy two immortals? Oh, how wrong he was about that. In reality, they were the ones who were unable to keep him satisfied. 

"Hey, I'm just a regular teenage boy." he grinned and shrugged. "If you don't like having sex with me, that's fine. I still have Gory." he gave the older vampire a glomp and nuzzled his neck. 

Rudy looked into his brother's wide eyes and saw a message inside of them. _'I wouldn't be able to survive it by myself!'._ Seriously, how could one human who barely went outside be capable of holding such stamina?

"Well, perhaps there are other things that can keep you entertained?" Rudy took Tony's laptop and turned it on, "Are there still some games that you have yet to show me? Maybe we can give them a try." 

"I don't want to play games. I want to try something new." Tony pouted and sat up, leaving Gregory alone. Suddenly, his facial expressions changed. It turned into one that said that he had just gotten an idea. An idea that the two vampires were sure to be afraid of. "Hey! Rudy! How come you're so against this?"

"Tony, I'm not against it, I'm just asking if there are some things that you enjoy that doesn't involve..." Rudy had too much pride to say outright that he wasn't able to keep up with Tony's antics. "...having too much fun. We're worried about your body." 

"Well..." Tony scooted closer and placed a tanned hand on his lover's chest, "If you're that worried about me, how about you don't put it in me today?" and then, he slowly pushed him down into a lying position. It was actually quite scary. 

"What... what do you mean?" Rudy was almost too afraid to ask. 

Gregory wasn't quite sure where this was going and was contemplating whether he should make a run for it or stay to see what happens. For today, it seems like Tony's main target was his little brother. Perhaps nothing bad will happen to him. 

"Well, aren't you curious about how good I feel when you're entering me?" He asked innocently, his blue eyes sparkling. 

At that moment, the two vampire brothers knew that something was _up,_ and they knew exactly what it was. 

In the next second, Gregory exploded into a trail of uncontrolled snickers. "What a splendid idea, Tony!" he was safe for today. 

"W-what, brother, no!" Rudy backed away from the both of them, horrified. "Be a bottom? An uke? A-a-a neko? I don't think I can!" before he was able to float away, Tony grabbed a hold of his hands and pulled him back into the bed. 

"Don't worry, Rudy! You're a vampire so I'm sure that you'd be able to handle it better than me! I am just a mortal after all."

"I don't know, Tony." Rudy was dripping cold sweat by now. He had to get out of it somehow. "Hey, come on, I promise I won't avoid having sex with you anymore." 

"I just..." Tony looked away, his eyes suddenly looking downcast, "I just wanted to make you feel as good as how you make me... is it bad?" well he was fucked (not yet).

"I- uh- I- no- I UH-!" he couldn't think of anything to say. 

Gregory pushed his brother down and moved Tony so that the human was straddling Rudy's lap. "Well, it seems like your little Rudy has agreed to your proposition. Shall we give it a try?" he went behind Tony and pushed him forward with his body until he was practically spooning him intimately. "Want me to teach you once again, Tony?" 

Tony giggled and turned to give Gregory a kiss, "Yes please!" 

Rudy... well... he had given up completely. He lived to please his lover, and if this was the only way to please him, well, he had no other choice (but he will surely make sure that his brother will regret laughing at him).

"Alright then," Gregory slipped Tony's underwear down until his bottom half was bare, showing him that delectable ass. "First thing's first, you've got to strip him." he placed a kiss on a tan shoulder and gave it a nibble. 

"Okay..." Tony did as was ordered. "And then?" 

"Well, you prepare him... I'll give you an example." Gregory whispered, his voice deep and husk (the sexy voice that he knew excited Tony to the brink). His fingers went down to his favorite place. Tony's asshole. "First, you put in one finger. Do it slowly. He's new." as an example, he inserted his index finger.

Tony nodded and swallowed, his heart rate increasing as he felt Gregory's finger move in and out at a slow pace. Trying to concentrate, he spread Rudy's legs apart (much to the vampire's horror) and readied a finger. "Okay then..." and slowly, it entered. 

"Ugh, this feels weird!" Rudy complained, quickly grabbing a nearby pillow and stuffing it into his face. 

"That's what I said the first time," mumbled Tony, a tad bit distracted from the task at hand. 

"For the next step, you slowly insert another finger... but for me, I think I'll just jump directly to three." Gregory thrust in two other fingers without warning or mercy (it seemed like something he enjoyed doing), suddenly moving them faster and harsher. 

"Hah! Ah!" Tony doubled over, falling onto Rudy. "Gory~ no!" he moaned, his face felt hot. He shook his head and panted into Rudy's neck, saliva drooling from his lips. "I'll- ha- get distracted! Mhm!" 

"Put in another finger, love." was all Gregory had to say. He didn't have any plan of slowing down the pace that he put for his fingers.

Tony obeyed and put his middle finger in. Covering his eyes and trying to stop his moans from escaping his mouth. 

"Now scissor. You know the place that you love so much?" Gregory whispered into his ear, "The place that we both love to tease every time we fuck you into the bed?" at Tony's harsh nod, he said, "Find his spot." 

"Ugh..." Rudy panted slowly, a drop of sweat making its way down his brow. He felt Tony's fingers inside of his ass and it was such a foreign feeling. The way they moved inside and out, the way that they stretched him from the inside. The way they moved deeper inside as they probed and searched. It was a foreign feeling... but he didn't say that it was unwelcome. 

"H-how do I know if I already found it?" asked Tony, his face flushed and just begging for someone to take him.

"Well, you'll know when he makes this sound." unexpectedly, Gregory hit his sweet spot with dead-on accuracy. 

"Mnha~!" Tony moaned as he collapsed onto his other lover once again, no longer able to support himself. "Gory~!" 

"And what a delicious sound it is. Continue searching, love. Meanwhile, why don't you add another finger?" 

Tony gasped when he felt Gregory curl his fingers from inside of him. It gave him an idea about how you're supposed to finger someone. He tilted his head and tried to experiment. With caution, he curled his fingers. 

"W-wha!?" Rudy suddenly clasped onto Tony, a gasp at the tip of his tongue. "This is-" to confirm, Tony tried rubbing that place again, "Ah~!" shocked, Rudy tried to cover his own mouth, but it was hard to concentrate. 

"Looks like you've found it." Gregory chuckled and pulled out his fingers, "Good job, love. Do you want to see what happens when you try it multiple times?" 

"Yeah, I do..." breathed Tony, his eyes focused on Rudy's facial expressions. He followed Gregory's previous actions and quickened the pace of his fingers. Having already memorized where his sweet spot was, he had no trouble getting it with every single thrust. 

"Tony, I think that- hah~!" Rudy bit his hand and wrapped his free arm around the human's neck. 

Meanwhile, Tony watched as he saw Rudy make a new face, a face that he hasn't seen before. His eyebrows furrowed together. His eyes almost closed, but he could still see a glimpse of blood-red eyes all misty. Lips parted and panting as if greedy for air. Tony knew that when he was in such a state he was far worse... but there was just something about how Rudy was trying his best not to fall under a spell that made it more attractive.

"I think... I understand now why you like to keep tormenting me, Gory." mentioned Tony, his eyes not leaving Rudy's quivering form. 

"Indeed. Well, I think it's time that you moved on to the next stage, don't you agree?" Gregory moved his raven hair away from his line of sight and held on to Tony's hips with a tight grip (noticing that some bruises the shape of hands had already formed from... previous activities). "In I go..." and with one thrust Tony was able to feel all of him. How in the world was he able to hit that one spot with deadly accuracy every single time!?

Tony moaned loudly, taking out his fingers and lying on Rudy. From underneath, the vampire groaned as their members rubbed together harshly. The heat of their friction rushing into him with more thrill than before (maybe it was because he was doing something he had never done before). 

"Go on..." Gregory grunted as he pushed inside of Tony once again, "Try it... I'm sure he's already ready." he hunched over, his grip still apparent, and kissed, sucked, and nibbled on Tony's shoulders.

With a nod, Tony helped Rudy get on his hands and knees (a position that had made it to one of his favorites) and lined up behind him. Tony swallowed, feeling a sense of nervousness over it all, and took on a deep breath. From underneath, Rudy was suffering two times the amount of nervousness. 

"Okay..." First, it was just the tip (to which Rudy responded with a gasp), then it was halfway in, and then finally, "It's all in- ah!" Gregory suddenly pushed harshly from behind. This caused Tony to go in deeper into Rudy. 

"Mmh!" Rudy pressed his face into a pillow and shut his eyes tight, "Agh... hah..." this felt so weird. So strange. So... so foreign! But, it felt _good_. 

"Follow my rhythm, Tony. In... out..." Gregory made his pacing slower for Tony to be able to get a hold of the rhythm, and soon, all three of them were going at a timely pace. "Good... I see you've already got the hang of it." 

Having both areas being stimulated at the same time was almost too much for Tony. All he could do in order to reply to Gregory was nod his head furiously, moaning every now and then for every thrust into his hole and for every tight squeeze he felt inside of Rudy. It was _amazing_.

Meanwhile, Rudy was having an existential crisis within his own mind. 

With every move Tony made inside of him the more wobbly his knees became. He felt so weak, and he didn't think that his arms would be able to hold his weight anymore. With this position, Tony was able to get in so deep into the places that he hadn't even thought would be touched by another person. 

"Mm!" He bit into his pillow, his fangs piercing the soft cotton. Ah, he was so tired, and it felt so good! Was this how Tony felt whenever he was receiving the both of them? If so, it wasn't so bad at all. Forgetting about his pride, Rudy felt his arms give out and his body moving forward. This resulted in him sticking his ass out even more. 

"I'm going to go a little bit faster, okay love?" Gregory grunted, heaving in for air as his grip on Tony's hips became tighter. With another harsh thrust into his lover, he chuckled when the both of them moaned louder at the same time. 

"Ah~ faster!" Tony screamed, already completely gone. "More!" out of all of them, Tony was the most vocal (was that even a surprise?). 

Rudy had already had too much to even think about holding in his voice, so now he was just a heaping mess of vampire gasps, groans, moans, and more. 

Gregory's head felt completely dizzy with so much going on at once, but nonetheless, it was exciting. Their bodies moved in synchronized pleasure, making the room all hot and steamy with their breaths. 

"I-I'm so close!" Tony gasped, his grip on Rudy's hips becoming weak. 

"Don't worry, love, I'm right here," Gregory whispered, his bared his fangs, his ruby eyes glinting with thirst. 

Tony already knew what was going to happen, so he tilted his head in order to expose his neck. He felt a shiver of anticipation for the sudden rush of pleasure that he was sure to feel once those sharp fangs bit into him. 

Eager for his meal, Gregory bit in with delight. Eyes closing slowly in a daze when the red liquid made contact with his tongue. His satisfaction was increased when Tony arched his back and scream in pleasure. 

In that moment, Tony released inside of Rudy, and Rudy had reached his orgasm at the exact same time. Quite surprising since his front hadn't been touched throughout their whole activity. 

With one final gulp of blood, Gregory was the last to finish. He had lost most of his sense of reason during the feeding and had forgotten to pull out. 

"Gory~!" whined Tony, tired, sweaty, and panting on top of Rudy, "You came inside! You know how hard it is to clean up when you guys do that." 

"Sorry, love." Gregory kissed Tony's neck softly and pulled out, watching with a smug smirk as his semen slowly oozed out of his lover's asshole. 

"Tony... you came inside of me." Rudy said plainly. Eyes still glazed with pleasure, but slowly disappearing with every fresh breath he took inside of his body. 

"Sorry, Rudy! I forgot that I was supposed to- uh, you know..." Tony said sheepishly. He flipped Rudy around so that he was lying on his back, and entered in between his legs. "But wasn't that fun?" he said just a centimeter away from his lips, his chest and bottom half rubbing against the other's. 

Rudy pecked him on the lips and then looked away. "It was... alright." 

"Says the vampire who came without even touching his dick." snickered Gregory

"Oh yeah? Well, it's not fair that you get to drink Tony. You had the turn last time!" complained Rudy. He tried to get up, until they saw his eyes widen. "UGh, this feels so _wrong_!" he shivered and tried to look behind. The other two looked and saw Tony's cum dripping down. 

That was Gregory's breaking point. 

"HHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" he dropped and rolled around the messy bed clutching his stomach. "This is PURE GOLD!"

"Don't worry, Rudy!" Tony latched on to him and nuzzled his cheek, "I'll teach you how to clean it up. Come on, let's get in the shower together. Besides... it won't be long until Gregory experiences how good it feels to be bottom, although being top doesn't feel too bad either." Gregory froze. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAH!" Rudy laughed, eyes tearing up as he pointed at Gregory, "Now THAT is GOLD!" 

"Tony, love, baby... why don't you think about that for a little while longer?" Gregory begged. 

"Don't worry, Gory. I'm going to be leaving super soon, anyway..." Tony pouted and sighed. "I have to start packing my bags by tomorrow. So, I guess that wouldn't be happening. Well, not for a while at least." he snickered at Gregory's sigh of relief. "I'm gonna miss you guys!" he gave them both a hug, a kiss on each cheek, and another hug. 

"We'll miss you too, Tony," replied Rudolph with a smile. 

"Indeed," said Gregory. "We'll be awaiting your return quite soon." 

Tony laughed and nodded. "I know!" he turned to Rudy and grabbed both of his hands, and said, "Come on! Let's go to the bathroom. If we don't get this out of us right away we're going to have a stomachache in the morning." 

"O-oh, right." Rudy steamed red and allowed himself to be pulled away into the washroom, leaving Gregory by himself inside of the room. 

Gregory shook his head and smiled. "What a life we have." 


	7. A Familiar Third Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SOMEHOW THE PLOT STARTED HERE I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED ENJOY I GUESS

Tony floated in the air, his two hands each held by a different vampire. He softly landed on the grass in front of his house, and then turned to meet his two lovers whose feet did not touch the ground.

Hovering on the left was a dark individual who wore a midnight blue button down long sleeved polo, dress pants to match, and expensive-looking vintage shoes. Beside him was another teenager who looked so similar to him that he could pass as his twin brother. However, the differences were still clear. For one, instead of a seductive and mature expression, he wore a playful smile on his face and had a mischievous vibe to him.

He wore a black sleeveless top paired with a thin chain necklace, tight dark leather pants, and combat boots. Unlike the vampire floating beside him, his hair was untamed and wild, flowing like spikes from behind his head.

The two of them would surely be able to put any girl's (and even boy's) heart, and right now, they have yet to let go of a boy who shone like the sun in comparison to their deathly darkness.

It was nearing dawn, but the sun had not began peak out into the sky. The boy with golden locks looked at his two lovers with shining blue eyes, and said, "Are you sure you guys don't want to sleep in my house while you're staying here in America?'

The mature vampire shook his head, "There is no need. We have always had a spare graveyard to sleep in around these parts, the only thing left is to give the place a cleanup."

"Yeah. It's pretty close too. If you feel like you miss us you can always just give us a whistle and we're here." Said the mischievous vampire, a toothy smile on his lips.

Tony snickered, "What are you guys, my pets?"

Gregory floated down until his feet met the ground and moved closer to the blond until he was breathing into his hair and whispering into his ear, Tony's hand still held tenderly into his own. "If being yours means being a pet then so be it. We will always be at your beck and call."

Tony turned his head and gave the older vampire a peck on his cheek, "Aren't you a good boy." Then a hand gently turned his head so that a pair of lips would be able to meet his own.

Two ruby eyes gazed into his own oh so lovingly. Then the same lips that had stolen a kiss whispered out a sentence, "You are so beautiful."

"Shut uuup!" Tony let go of both of their hands, "You guys should get going because the sun is about to go up, and plus, I still have to get ready for school." Tony sighed and crossed his arms, "You guys had me stay up during a school night."

Gregory leaned on his brother and smirked, "Well, you didn't say no."

Rudy chuckled and placed a hand on his hip lazily, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that the only coherent words that came from your mouth the entire night was 'yes!' 'more!' and our names."

"Let's see who'll be laughing when I say no more 'sleepovers' for one month." Tony gave them a deathly smile and turned to walk towards his front door.

The two vampires looked at each other in panic and then quickly floated after Tony. "Love, love, my sweet beautiful love, please keep in mind that we were just serving you to the best of our abilities." Said Gregory.

"What we said was just a joke! Come on, Tony, lighten up a little!" said Rudy.

It was amazing really how one human being had two of the vampire princes wrapped around his finger.

Tony gave out an angelic laugh and turned around with a twirl to pull the two of them into a hug, "I know, guys! Just kidding!" he gave the both of them ba chaste kiss and then ran inside his house. Before he closed the door, he blew them a kiss and said, "See you tonight! Just text me the address to your graves!" that last sentence may sound a little strange for those that didn't know that the two of them were vampires who spent the majority of their lives sleeping in a graveyard.

The two vampires waved their human goodbye and then looked at each other once again. "Let's walk since it's almost sunrise. Some humans may be awake already." Said Rudy.

Gregory grunted and then put his hands inside of his pockets.

With that, the two vampires headed towards their temporary home. However, they were left unaware of the pair of glowing red eyes that stalked them in the dark. Red eyes that switched their deathly gaze from the two princes towards the house that Tony had disappeared into.

Even though Tony had only around 2 hours of sleep, it was not clear on his face. He still glowed like an angel and jumped around with the same endless amount of energy that he spent in bed with his two lovers.

Tony fumbled around his mess of a locker that was covered in vampire stickers and a vampire poster on the inside. When he found his one last ballpen, he closed the locker only to be met by a familiar but not too familiar face.

"Hey, Tony." A sultry voice whispered. It was Addam, the school loner. Which was puzzling because he never talked to anybody so why was he talking to him?

Tony placed his pen inside his pocket and gave him a short wave, "Hey, Addam. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just passing by." Addam blew away a stray dark bang, revealing his black eyes. "I was bored." his voice was the right amount of deep. If Tony had to describe it, it sounded like the guy just woke up or he was really sleepy.

"Oh, well, you must've been very bored because this is the first time you ever initiated a conversation with, like... anybody." Tony gave out a soft laugh.

Addam's pale, pale skin suddenly tinted with color. He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "Heheh... yeah. If you're free around lunch wanna chat 'n stuff?"

"Sure! Can I bring a friend along or two?"

Panic came over his face, and then he quickly shook his head. He rubbed his arm softly and whispered, "'m not really comfortable with a lot of people. Just you is fine."

Poor kid. Wonder what kind of demons he was battling. Tony gave him a smile and patted his shoulder, "Of course, dude. No problem. See you at lunch!" with a wave Tony turned to run towards his next class.

Addam had a tiny smile on his face, his eyes sparkling with excitement. He released a breath and placed a fist on his chest. "For someone who's half dead it's amazing how fast my heart can beat." He whispered to himself.

When lunch had arrived, Addam and Tony chatted away. Which was surprising, because Tony had expected that he wouldn't be able to make a continuous conversation, but they just kept going on and on, their topics never ending.

Everyone looked at them strangely, well, mostly at Tony because they werent used to seeing Addam so animated. It was a miracle.

However, things always came to an end and so did lunch break. "Man, I barely got to eat because we kept talking!" Tony said walking through the hallways with Addam beside him.

"It was fun." Was the teen's answer.

"Come to think of it, I didn't see you eat. Aren't you hungry?" Tony stopped to look at him from top to bottom.

"Eh, well, I ate earlier." He looked away and shuffled his feet.

"Why?" Tony tilted his head and blinked.

"W-why? Because I wanted... to spend my time... talking to you." His bangs fell to cover his eyes, but he still had not turned to face him.

"Aw, how sweet!" Addam blinked in surprise and turned to face Tony.

"Sweet...?" he whispered in confusion.

Tony pulled Addam into a hug and patted his head, "Hahah, yeah! Don't worry, Addam. You're actually a pretty cool guy, I'd be you're friend no worries." With those last words, Tony once again went ahead with a wave goodbye.

Addam was frozen still. His one eye peaking from behind his bangs wide and his mouth half-open from shock, revealing pointy teeth. (A/N: am I making this obvious enough for you guys?)

"See you..." Addam looked down, a soft smile on his face and his bangs covering his flashing red eyes.

It was already 8pm and Tony had just finished eating dinner with his family. He immediately headed upstairs to his room and took out his phone to text Rudy (because Gregory still cant deal with technology).

Are you guys up yet?

 **Rudolphtherednosedreindeer:** Yeah, are you free?

I just finished eating so Im just chilling here in my room. So, yeah. Wanna come over?

 **Rudolphtherednosedreindeer:** Great. Me and Gregory will be there in a bit. He lost his favorite shoes somewhere here in the graveyard.

Sad. Well, I'll just be here. I aint got any assignments or anything.

Tony put down his phone and leaned back. He should take a nap while he can because he was pretty sure that he wouldnt be able to sleep when the two arrived. Also, for your information, they do more than just have sex all the time. Sometimes they can spend endless nights just talking to each other about the most random stuff.

Tony smiled and rolled on his bed. With thoughts of his two lovers, he drifted away into sweet sleep.

When Tony woke up, he felt a kiss on his neck. He groaned and wrapped his arms around his lover, still half asleep. "You should have told me you guys were already here." Then those lips moved to take his own into a deep kiss.

But something was different. This didnt feel like Rudy's rough and forceful kiss and neither did it feel like Gory's sensual and playful kisses. It felt... foreign.

Tony opened his eyes and was met with familiar red eyes, half-closed. However, it was not the two vampires that he considered his lovers.

He pushed the other away so roughly that the vampire fell off the bed, and yelled, "Addam?!"

His schoolmate sat up on the floor, his hands touching his lips and his eyes glazed. "Hi..." was his reply.

"What in the FUCK are you doing!?" Tony backed away from the other, pushing himself on his bed's headboard.

"I... I dont know!" Addam pushed himself up and gripped his hair. "I really like you, Tony!" He looked at him intensely with desperation, his red eyes flashing in the dark. "All this time I was afraid that you would despise me for what I am despite how fanatic you are over vampires, but then I saw you last night going home with two vampires and then I thought that I had a chance!"

"You've been _stalking_ me!? A-and you saw me with two other guys that I kissed and thought that you had a _chance_? What kind of logic is that!?"

"But you don't understand!" Addam stepped closer towards him and placed a firm fist on his chest, just above his heart, "I liked you from the start! I don't even think you'd remember me but I was the one that made you get into vampires in the first place!"

"What the FUCK are you talking about!?" Tony was more freaked out now than when he was being chased by vampire hunters.

"When you were 6 you bumped into me one night and I took you roof jumping... dont you remember me?" Addam looked at him so hurt, pain in his eyes and his posture hunched with disappointment.

"Roofjumping...? Wha-" and then he remembered.

_A six-year old Tony was crying on the streets. He was lost. His mother had taken him shopping in the marketplace but he had wandered so far that he could no longer tell which way to go. He was so scared that he might not be able to see his mother again, but it was then he met a kind big brother._

_"Are you lost?" Red eyes gazed into his own with worry._

_The moment Tony heard those words he bwaled even harder because he was the first person to notice him. The other adults would just ignore him. He ran towards the older person and hugged his legs._

_"I dont know where mommy is!" Were he words he was able speak out coherently._

_The teen knelt down so that he could see Tony at eye-level and gave a soft smile, his bangs getting in the way of his eyes. "Dont worry, I'll help you find your mom. C'mere." He picked up Tony and said, "Dont be scared, Im going to jump really high, okay?" He moved to a place where the two of them couldnt be seen properly and jumped so high until the two of them landed softly on the rooftop._

_Tony had stopped crying. "Wowww! How did you do that?!"_

_The teen laughed and rubbed he back of his head, his other hand still holding onto Tony so that the child would be secure. "Im a vampire so things like this is very easy for me. Now, Im going to jump around and you've gotta tell me if you see the place you last saw your mom, okay?" Tony nodded, "Alright." With that, the kind vampire jumped from building to building until Tony was able to recognize the marketplace that his mother took him to. He even saw the tiny image of his mother frantically searching for her lost son._

_The last thing that Tony could remember was that the vampire had dropped him in an alleyway right next to the marketplace and waved him goodbye before jumping back onto the next rooftop._

Tony had always thought that it was his child imagination that brought forth that fake memory, but to think that it was real. Ever since then he had an obsession with vampires.

"You're the vampire that helped me when I got lost..." Tony whispered.

Addam's eyes sparkled and a bright smile came upon his face. "You remembered!"

"You've been following me around since I was six!?" Was Tony's reply.

"What?! No!" Addam shook his head and his hands in panic, "I found you again during your first year of highschool and recognized you."

"You've been following me since I was in first year of high school!?" Was Tony's reply.

"Wha- I- Uh- YES, I have, but we're getting off track!" Addam climbed onto the bed and kneeled just in front of Tony, making sure not touch him. "I love you, Tony. I've been trying to wait until it was the right time, always making excuses as to when I should show up in front of you. I kept telling myself that today's the day when I would show myself to you but it would never happen because I was afraid that you would reject me for what I am."

"Addam, when I said that I was going to be your friend this isn't what I thought would happen..." Tony tried to push him away, but then the vampire grabbed both of his hands together and held them. "Addam!"

"Please! Please! Just give me a chance!" Addam bowed his head until Tony could see nothing but its top. "I-I'm... I-I just..." he shook from where knelt, and it didn't take long for Tony to realize that he was crying. Awkward.

"Dude... like..." Tony slipped out one of his hands from the vampire's hold and used it to pat his back awkwardly. "What is going on right now. I thought I've been in weirder situations but... this beats everything."

"Yeah... so..." Addam raised his head to look at him straight in his eyes, " _Fall in love with me_." his eyes were glowing even more than usual and his voice a commanding tone.

Tony felt weird. What did he just say? He suddenly couldn't hear anything. "A-Addam...?" Tony couldn't move. "I..." this felt familiar. 

"You alright, Tony?" Addam wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders and pulled him closer until he was resting on the vampire's chest. "Just wait a bit, that dizzy effect will be gone soon." he smiled brightly and patted Tony's golden locks, "A few minutes from now and-" 

"Addam you little shit."

In a flash, Addam was lying on the bed flat facing up in shock, Tony on top of him. The human had an expression fuming with anger, but that wasn't the first thing that the vampire noticed. The first thing was that Tony had a pencil pointed right above his heart. A fricking _pencil_. 

"How in the fuck do you know how to do hypnotism? Isn't that a girl thing?" 

Addam couldn't be more surprised. "H-how... you're supposed to be hypnotized right now! How are you moving!?" he tried to sit up, but Tony was not joking around.

"Move and I will stab this right through your heart. This may be a pencil but I swear it can still kill you and your wooden stake vulnerable ass." he pressed it harder on top of his chest and glared so hard he could've burned a hole right through his head. "Answer some questions before two of your nastiest nightmares show up. For starters, how do you know how to do hypnotism and why are you immune to the sun?" 

The vampire swallowed at the pressure on top of his heart, sweat starting to gather around his forehead. He had lost. "I'm kind of... kind of a half-vampire...?" he looked away and allowed his bangs to cover his red eyes. "Vampire on my... mom's side and human on my dad's side. So, maybe that's why I can do hypnotism. Only problem is that I can't fly like those two pompous princes can." he mumbled the last part. 

Tony blinked and sat up, the dangerous pencil falling out of his fingers. "Wow... that's like... so cool. If full vampires exist I guess it really is no surprise that there are half-vampires too." 

Addam realized that Tony was sitting on top of him in a rather... intimate position. His face burned red. "I-i-it's my turn to ask questions!" he propped himself up with his elbows and stuttered out his next words. "How come my hypnotism has no effect on you?" 

The human grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "Well, not to brag or anything but I've been hypnotized so many times by Gory and Rudy's sister to the point where half-assed hypnotism like yours has no effect." Tony smirked and leaned forward, his ass rubbing against Addam's crotch. "So, half-vampire..." his fingers slid across Addam's chest, and his lips were close enough that the other could feel his breath upon his own. "Now that you know not to mess with me... get lost before I kill you myself." 

His life was at stake right now and the human was sending him a death threat that he was sure was serious, but Addam couldn't help but blush like a steaming lobster. "Y-yeah, right, I-I... you're kind o-of... on top of me?" 

Tony noticed his red state and then burst out laughing. "Oh my Go- Addam... you're not that dangerous at all." he lied down on Addam's chest and continued laughing so hard until tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. "You're just an awkward vampire who hadn't had much contact with anybody, aren't you?"

Addam stared at the golden top of Tony's head, feeling strange. What the human said wasn't a lie. He was awkward with humans, which is why he tried to spend a few years in a human high school to fix it but that didn't do much. Tony was the first human he had contact with in a century since his father had died, and that was when the human was six years old. Ever since then, he had grown attached. 

The half-vampire wrapped his left arm around Tony's waist to make sure that he wouldn't fall from on lying on top of him, and rested his remaining hand on top of the human's head. 

"You're not going to do anything weird, are you?" was Tony's soft but dangerous question.

Addam shook his head, "No... not anymore. Just... just stay like this for a few more minutes... It's been a w-while since I felt this warm." and it has. 

Tony looked up, his blue eyes scanning his face, until a sad smile came upon his lips. "You're still half-human, after all. You can't always live in the cold." Tony raised a hand to caress Addam's cheek. "Is it warm enough?" 

Addam choked up, tears suddenly flowing from his eyes. "W-why are you s-so weird?" 

"Bro, my glob, don't cry..."

"Sh-shut up..." 

Tony chuckled and brought their foreheads together. "Awww... what a sad vampire." 

Suddenly, the sound of the window sliding open was heard. "Tony, sorry we're late. Brother couldn't find his shoes and turns out they were under his coffin the entire time and-"

The scene: There was a vampire on Tony's bed. A vampire that was obviously not Rudy or Gory because they had just arrived. A vampire that Tony was currently on top of and too close _too close_. Another thing was that the vampire was crying but that wasn't noticeable in midst of the two vampire's shock. 

"What. The. _FUCK_?" Gregory was never one to curse, after all, that was too crude, but now was the perfect time. 

"Hey, guys! I made a new friend!" Tony smiled brightly, not at all making a move to make some distance between the vampire and him. Addam froze and turned his head slowly towards the newcomers. 

Rudy flew into the room slowly, his face neutral- but we all know that's a lie. "Tony, what crazy thing have you done now?" 

"Tony, get away from that thing right now!" Gregory commanded, fuming. 

Tony glared and glomped Addam. "Addam's not a thing, he's my new friend!" he turned and gave Addam a kiss on his cheek. "Right, Addam?" 

Addam blushed once again. Friend? Tony was still going to consider him as such? His one eye un-covered by his hair glowed softly, and a small smile came over his face. "Mm..." was his confirmation. 

"Last time I checked friends don't cuddle this close to each other." Rudy inspected them once again and gritted out these words. 

"Well, last time I checked you were my friend when you went all crazy and fucked me for the first time."

Rudy spluttered, "Th-that's different!" 

"Tony, for the love of everything, just get him out and explain everything to us before I rip his intestines out." Gregory groaned and slid down the fall to crouch.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Fine!" he sat up and took Addam's hand, dragging him towards the window. "Sorry, Addam. Guess I'll just have to see you tomorrow." Tony patted his shoulders and tilted his head, blue eyes looking up. "You're still my friend, okay? Just don't do anything weird again. I've already got my hands full with two vampires." the human smiled and said, "Give up on your silly crush. i'm pretty sure it wasn't even as real as you thought it was anyways." 

With a rough push, Addam was sent hurling out the window. He landed softly though, as if he hadn't just fallen from the second floor. 

Addam blew his bangs away and looked up at Tony's window where he saw the shadow of the human being pulled back into the bed. He huffed. Vampires always thought with their dick. He crouched, his hands in his black hoodie, and jumped with such force towards the next roof. 

He should be heart broken he realized, but he realized he was satisfied. Why was that? _You're still my friend, okay?_ Ah, so that's why. Addam smiled as he hopped from roof to roof. Stupid. All this time he was just craving for some human contact. Embarrassing. 

He should go home and tell his mom that he made a friend. 

"He's just a friend from school, you guys are overreacting." Tony pouted. Currently, he was lying on the bed trapped underneath Gregory.

Gregoey glared at his beautiful human, his hands planted on the opposite sides of Tony's head, and said, "You play around too much." 

Tony groaned and crossed his arms, "He didnt even do more than make out with me for a few seconds."

"He did _what_!?" Rudy yelled, suddenly turning towards the window with his eyes flashing red. "There's still time, i can catch up to him and cut his head off with my claws-!"

"Rudy, don't!" Tony sat up and gently pushed Gregory away from him, "I can tell you for certain that Addam isnt a threat." He sighed and draped himself over the older vampire. "Just leave him alone."

Gregory wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and slowly brought the human back into a lying position. "Love, we trust your words no doubt but that was a vampire, not a human. Who knows what he could do to you."

"I'm very much capable of handling myself, thank you very much. Just a while ago I held Addam's life in my hands without your help." Tony huffed and looked away.

Rudy sighed and rubbed his temples. Tony was really not any ordinary human.

"Rudy, Gory, just trust me, okay? And, if you feel like Addam still cant be trusted then stick around for a few more weeks. Im sure your dad can handle your colony by himself, and besides..." Tony wrapped his arms around Gregory's neck and bucked up to rub their hips together in a fleeting sensation. "A few more weeks together doesn't sound so bad, does it?"

"You mischievous little human..." Gregory growled and swooped in to give Tony a deep kiss.

Rudy groaned and then climbed onto the bed where Gregory and Tony were grinding on each other while sucking face. "I am seriously going to watch that guy like a hawk."

Tony moaned as Gregory broke off their kiss to continue downwards onto his neck, until he realized that the human still had his shirt on. He gently pulled the clothing up until Tony helped slide it off his body.

Rudy opened Tony's drawer in search for lube, but was stopped when Tony said, "No need," the human opened one eye and said in between hot breaths, "I already prepared myself."

The younger vampire shook his head and moved behind Tony to prop the human against his strong body. "Of course you did." In one smooth movement, Tony's pajamas were taken off.

Gregory held Tony's creamy thighs and spread them, hooking one over his shoulder. He relished in the sight of Tony's puckered hole, remembering that he was just there the night before.

"We should keep you tied with a shorter leash, love. You always wander too far."

"Hmmm? Just a while ago you guys were the pets." Tony cocked his head to the side and grinned mischievously.

Suddenly, Gregory slammed into Tony without warning, causing the blonde to choke up a scream. "Pet? What pet?" The older vampire gave him a toothy smile and tightened his grip onto the human's thighs until it was hard enough to leave bruises.

"To be honest, Tony," said Rudy, still supporting the blonde from behind as his big brother mericilessly pounded into him, "I'm actually a little pissed that you let that guy do such stuff and then you act as if nothing happened. I think you may be playing around with us too much."

"I c-can do-AH- what -HAH- I w-want!" Tony's face scrunched up into painful preasure, sweat dripping from his forehead and suffocating moans flowing from his pink lips.

"No, you fucking can't." Gregory huffed out as he delivered another harsh slam into Tony's ass, causing tears to prick from the human's eyes.

"Don't forget, Tony. This thing works both ways. We belong to you and you belong to us." Rudy growled, his fangs showing.

"This time, we will allow this to slide..." Gregry grunted, closing one eye as his let his hips do all the work, "but if this ever happens again it wont be very pretty for the next person or you."

However, it didnt seem as if any of his words were getting through Tony. The human was too out of it.

"Now this just won't do, love." Gregory looked at his brother and used his eyes to gesture him into action.

Without any words, Rudy bared his fangs and stabbed them into Tony's neck.

"HAH!" Tony's blue eyes widened, jolting as if strong electricity was suddenly flowing throughtout his body. The tears finally flowed down from his eyes.

Rudy didn't try to suck any of his blood and instead extracted his fangs. His eyes flashed as he licked the stray drops of blood that lingered in his lips.

"Shhh..." Geogory picked Tony up and away from his little brother's hold and held him close. "Did that hurt? I'm sure it did, but what can we do? We can't have you drifting away now, can we?" 

Tony wiped his eyes and revealed his blue eyes shining with tears. He saw Gregory's face just an inch from his and attempted to kiss the vampire but was met with a hand.

"No." Gregory's eyes flashed, "You need to learn your lesson."

"B-but I-AH!" The older vampire resumed his work on the blonde's ass. "C-cumming!"

"Who says you can come?" Gregory raised an eyebrow and made the human lie back down on the bed. he took the shirt that Tony had taken off and ripped out a piece.

"Hey!"

He ignored the human's protests and continued to tie it tight around Tony's dick.

"But Goryyy!" Tony whined, tears once again shining at the corner of his eyes.

"You've been a bad pet, Tony. This is just to help you learn." Gregory huffed as he jerked off in front of the human, loving the sight of Tony helpless and desperate in front of him.

Rudy picked Tony up with his monstrous strength and had him sit on his lap. "I'm still here, Tony." He grabbed the humans face and bared his fangs. "Work for me."

Usually Tony liked it a littke rough, but his definition of rough usually involved marathon sex. His lovers were always extremely gentle towards him and obeyed his every command, however, this time it was different. Even though it hurt, Tony can't deny that it was still super hot seeing their angry expressions and feeling their harsh treatment.

So, without any complaints, Tony got to work on pleasuring Rudy.

Around two hours later, Tony collapsed on the bed, his two lovers barely holding on themselves. Unhealed bite marked littered his neck and bruises were starting to form on is body.

Gregory panted and combed his hair back with his fingers as he sat on the side of the bed. Rudy propped himself up from beside Tony, sweat dripping from his hair.

Tony was splayed across the bed, tired and in pain. He couldn't deny though that it still felt good.

"So, did we learn our lesson, pet?" asked Gregory.

Tony rolled over and showed off his bare ass. He placed a finger on his lips and winked, "Woof."

Gregory and Rudy sighed. It was clear that they wouldn't be able to control the human no matter what, but they were sure that they were able to get their feelings through. After all, Tony wasn't thay incosiderate.

Tony sat up with effort and gave each of his lovers a quick kis on the lips. "Let's do that again next time." And wih that, he tucked himself in.

The vampires groaned, as they were left to clean up the mess thay they made (as usual).  
  


"Ugh, Addam, I swear. You owe me BIG TIME!" Tony groaned on the school lunch table as he was still sore from the night before.

The two vampire brothers refused to heal his wounds out of spite, forcing him to resort to wearing long sleeves and turtle necks.

Addam picked at his food and smiled. "Sure."

"I have Spanish homework due tomorrow. Do iiiiit." Muffled Tony as his face was currently pressed onto the table's surface.

"Sure." Addam chuckled and nodded.

"M surprised you can also eat food."

"I can eat food only for the enjoyment of its taste. Other than that it doesn't really do much for me."

"Hm, is that so?"

For the rest of the days it was spent like this. Tony constantly spending time with Addam during school breaks and the two vampires meeting with their beloved human every night.

Tony made a new vampire friend, even though it came with a price (a delicious one), and life has been more interesting since. Now, even if Gregory and Rudy aren't in America his life is still mixed with a taste of vamp and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Addam took one last leap into the air until he landed softly in a dark alleyway where humans wouldn't notice him. It was already near midnight and he was pretty sure his mother was going to complain about how late he arrived home, but that didn't matter. His news will shock her so much that she woul forget about the time.

He walked through the crowd filled with prostitutes and old salary men. Yeah, he and his mom didn't exactly live in the nicest part of the neighborhood, but his mother did thay on purpose so that finding food would be easier.

Addam skillfully snaked through the crowd,or so he thought until he bumped into a person.

The half-vampire panicked. "I-I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" He held put a pale hand for the human to hold, but wasn't surprised when it was slapped away.

"Watch where you're going!"

It was a teenage boy that looked around Tonyvs age, maybe a little younger. He had messily cut brunnette hair that was long enough to brush his shoulders and pretty green eyes.

"Ah, yes..." Addam slowly blinked, his hand slowly going to his side after being rejected.

"Stephen!" Yelled a woman's voice. Addam turned to see that she was just another prostitute making a living around the streets.

"Shut up, mom!" The now named Stephen brushed the dust off his clothes and gave Addam the middle finger before heading off towards the direction of his mother.

Addam awkardly stood in the middle of the red light district, staring at the disappearing back of the human. The strange, strange human.

His eyes flashed red and a blush came over his cheeks. He smiled, a glimpse of a sharp dang peeking out from his lips.

"Stephen..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again, Addam. Also, if you read chapter 5 you would know who Stephen is. So if you haven't, make sure you do.


	8. I Just Do

Tony gobbled into his hamburger as if he hadn't had a proper meal in days, even though Addam was quite sure that he had just eaten an entire meal while calling it a snack just an hour ago.

The half-vampire didn't mind, however. In fact, he enjoyed watching Tony enjoy himself. It's a habit he can't get rid of after practicing it for years.

"Man, who would've known that you'd have such good grades..." muffled Tony with a mouthful of unchewed food.

"You should... chew your food first." Addam sighed and wiped away a smudge of burger sauce that was stuck on the corner of Tony's lips. "It's not that hard, really. I've been studying the same subjects over and over again even as they developed throughout the century. It gets stuck in your head once you've repeated it enough times."

Tony swallowed and looked at Addam with a confused look. "Then, why do you still go to school? I mean, I know that you came here because of me, but now you don't have to."

It is true. Addam now had the option to see Tony whenever he wanted instead of using school as an excuse to see him. He could leave the school if he wanted, but he found it more fun here even though people ignored him on a daily basis. It's alright. He only wanted Tony's attention anyways.

"Oh right, can you help me with my Physics?" Asked Tony. Also, it made him feel nice knowing that he can be someone that Tony needed.

"Sure."

The two of them spent the rest of their lunch break answering Tony's physics homework. Although, that didn't mean at all that Tony wasn't the studying person. I mean, if you can memorize and learn everything there was to know about vampires and their history, studying other things wouldn't be as hard.

Tony let out a cry of victory and slammed his notebook shut. "Yes! Thanks, Addam. I was having a hard time with that." He gave Addam a bright smile.

"Yeah." Addam rested his head on his chin and fondly watched Tony.

Tony turned on his cellphone to see the time and saw that it was almost the end of lunchbreak. "Whelp, I gotta go." He packed up his notebook, calculator, and pencils. "I'll see you when it's time to go home!" Tony slung the bag over his shoulder and waved Addam goodbye.

Instead of returning the wave, Addam gave him a short nod and watched as the human disappeared in the sea of students heading back to their classes.

It was really sad how they were only able to meet each other during break times and when school was over. Perhaps he should go to the principal's office and force her to have his schedule synched with Tony's? It would only take a few enchanting words and it would be done.

Addam sighed and stood up from the cafeteria table. He didn't feel like going through the entire class and sitting around. The teachers won't mind if he skipped class. After all, his grades were perfect and so were his manners. If he did something wrong just this once, they would choose to overlook it.  
  


The flightless vampire hopped from roof to roof, making his way back to the direction of his house. He was hungry. His mother should've caught someone by now.

Then, he paused on one particular roof to stare at a familiar spot. It was the spot where he had met that peculiar boy. If he remembered correctly, the boy's name was Stephen.

_Addam skillfully snaked through the crowd,or so he thought until he bumped into a person._

_The half-vampire panicked. "I-I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" He held put a pale hand for the human to hold, but wasn't surprised when it was slapped away._

_"Watch where you're going!"_

_It was a teenage boy that looked around Tonyvs age, maybe a little younger. He had messily cut brunnette hair that was long enough to brush his shoulders and pretty green eyes._

_"Ah, yes..." Addam slowly blinked, his hand slowly going to his side after being rejected._

_"Stephen!" Yelled a woman's voice. Addam turned to see that she was just another prostitute making a living around the streets._

_"Shut up, mom!" The now named Stephen brushed the dust off his clothes and gave Addam the middle finger before heading off towards the direction of his mother._

That familiar warm feeling came over him, making his pale cheeks tint wih red. With a small smile on his face, he decided to jump down. It was still early in the morning, so the red light district was still a little more empty compared to how it usually was at night.

Addam wanted to see that boy again. He didn't seem far away from Tony's age. Although, he wondered why he had taken an interest in such a typical teenager. From the looks of it, he was disrespectul and crude. He was nothing like Tony who was a ray of sunshine and a ball of laughter, but by just the thought of his name: Stephen. It made Addam want to know more about him.

Addam decided to stay on this one spot just in case Stephen came passing by again.

It was around seven hours later when Addam managed to spot him. Within those seven hours, the pale creature never moved from his place, eyes focused intensely on the same spot.

It was loud, it was noisy, and it was crowded, but Addam was still able to spot him. How could he not? That horribly cut brunnete hair stood out from the bright dyes and fake blondes of the prostitutes that he chose to stand with.

Addam didn't want to show himself. He still didn't know what to do about this small, pretty human. So, instead of going down and introducing himself like a normal person he decided to follow the human everywhere he went.

Some would call it stalking, but Addam liked to think it was just walking. Walking extremely close behind a person that you've been looking for for around seven hours straight. You should trust him. This was all for learning purposes. He was definitely not a stalker, no, he wasn't.

In the shadows of the rooftops (like a pale, red-eyed ninja), Addam lurked around Stephen. The human interested him. He sparked something inside of him that he thought he would only be able to feel with his newly made friend Tony.

Addam wanted to know everything about him.  
  


"So," Tony started, his hand up and his eyes closed, "You're telling me that you followed him to his own house after waiting for him for seven hours, and then _watched him sleep until the crack of dawn!?_ " the human made sure to emphasize that last bit with a screech of disbelief.

"Shh!" Addam placed his pale hands over the blonde's mouth, looking around nervously. "I picked this spot so that nobody would hear anything. It's no use if you would just yell it out." As always, his voice was still as soft as a mother's would be when consoling their child.

They were underneath the chairs of the bleachers, hiding away from the eyes of literally no one considering that the football field was completely empty. Humans weren't like vampires. They didn't have hypersensitive hearing, so Addam should really just sit down and chill, Tony thought.

The human pried Addam's hands off of his mouth and gave him a scolding look. "I'm just saying that you're creepy stalker behavior is happening again. You better stop it before you scare off this Stephen of yours. You remember how I reacted the time when you came into my room, right?"

Addam blinked, and then looked down in shame. He held his hands nimbly behind his back and kicked at the grass softly. "I know... it's just that... well..." he sighed.

Now Tony just felt guilty. The human sighed and pulled the vampire in for a soft hug. "Come on, bro. Don't go doing that kicked puppy thing."

The half vampire melted in Tony's arms, basking in the warmth that the human provided. Tony always gave the best hugs and the best snuggles. Addam closed his red eyes and nuzzled Tony's neck. If he was a cat he'd be purring.

"Okay," Tony gently pushed him away and placed his hands on Addam's shoulders to look at him eye to eye, "If you want to become friends with Stephen you're going to have to do it the normal way- do not be a creep. Just say hi and start from there."

Addam nodded, and said, "Okay."

Tony smiled and took a step back, putting his hands inside of his pocketsm "Good boy." he glanced at the side of the benches and noticed that students were starting to fill the field. "I think it's time for me to go back. I'll see you later?"

The half vampire pouted. "You'll be too busy with your boyfriends by the time school's over..."

"Hey, hey, hey, Rudy and Gory went back to Transylvania just yesterday. You can hang out at my house now." Tony grinned, his hands crossed over his chest.

At that, Addam visibly beamed in happiness. He didn't really have lots of time to hang out with Tony at night, because his annoying boyfriends were always one inch away from him (if not one inch it's skin to skin). He could really feel the "BACK OFF" vibes emenating from their bodies along with their harsh glares. He couldn't blame them since he _did_ try to rape Tony that one time.

But, the past is past and right now he was content with having a friend to talk to. Plus, his mom was happy about it.

Addam took a step forward, his eyes turning red with a flash. "So, I'll be there around 9?"

"Sure."

The half vampire looked into Tony's blue eyes, his own red coming over with a glaze of something enchanting. " _Can I have another hug?_ " He was responded with a smack to his head.

"I told you not to do that thing with me! I know it doesn't have an affect- but it can still give headaches!" Tony huffed and turned around. "Nine. Don't forget that."

Addam watched with a small smile as the blonde human stomped away from him. He rubbed the top of his head, soothing away the pain from Tony's harsh smack.

It was fun having a friend.  
  


Addam awkwardly crouching on top of a building, adjusting the tight collar of his red checkered shirt. He was waiting for Stephen to come passing by, but know that instead of seven hours he waited for only 4 hours. It wasn't creepy that way.

The night had already crawled in, and soon, the district filled with the life of people looking for a good time. Various shops opened, and both beautiful men and women stood by such shops trying to usher customers inside.

One particular shop had the words _Pretty Boy Patissiere_ displayed in cursive and emphasized with pink neon lights on the top of door, but that wasn't the one that drew his attention. It was the highschool boy with brunnete hair wearing a waitress uniform standing in front of the shop looking like he was trying to scare the customers away instead of drawing them in.

"What the fuck are you looking at? Piss off!" Stephen glared at the middle aged man whose gaze lingered on him for far too long and sent him the middle finger.

Addam couldn't blame him for staring. That skirt was _too short_ for anyone not to stare. He felt his cheeks getting warmer with every second he stared at the smooth, cream colored legs that were layered with fishnet stockings.

He took a deep breathe and released it. Now was the perfect time to say hi (A/N: perfect time to get cursed at).

The half vampired jumped down from an alley and walked out until he was finally walking along with the crowd. He tried to walk as casually as he could, but he was so nervous he was sure that it came off as awkward and stiff.

When he was finally in front of the shop, he met with brunette who had fiery green eyes. Addam fidgeted with his hands, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the words to speak.

Stephen must've found it annoying because a few seconds later he was clicking his tongue and placing his hands on his hips. "The fuck do you want to say to me, huh?" He took a few steps forward until he was just a few inches away from the vampire.

Addam's face flushed with red at the proximity. "I-I-I-" his bangs were getting in the way of his eyes, but he was still able to see the beautiful features of the boy in front of him.

From the curve of his button nose, the smoothness of his skin, the plumpness of his lips, and the sparkle in his eyes.

Although, he had to admit that last one was probably because he was too captivated.

"Listen here, I don't know what you're trying to dress as- emo or a nerd with that shirt and hairdo- but didn't your mom ever tell you it's fucking rude to stare at people?" Stephen stabbed a finger on his chest and gave him a glare

Then, a voice shouted from inside of the cafe, "STEPHEN! I told you to bring in people not give them a fucking scare! What is the use of your pretty face if you don't use it?"

To that, Stephen responded with a very loud shout of his own. "Fuck you, mom! I didn't want you to put me in this shitty outfit!"

"Bring in a fucking customer or I'll put your ass into something shittier! How do you feel about wearing angel lingerie?!"   
It made Addam imagine just what he would look like wearing angel lingerie, transforming his already red face into the healthiest tomato in the world.

Stephen bit his lip in frustration and groaned. "Fine, mom!" He gave him one last glare before forcing his features to take on a more welcoming look. "Please come in, sir!"

"I-" he was interrupted when Stephen grabbed a hold of his arm.

"I insist!" The next thing he knew he was inside of a cake cafe with the prettiest boy in the world on his lap (well, one of the prettiest boys. There was still Tony). "What would you like to order, sir?" His voice was dripping with so much sweet honey that it was almost painful, because he knew that the other boy was just forcing himself.

"Uh- I don't know..." Addam couldn't bring himself to make his head face Stephen, because if he did they would only be centimeters from kissing.

He was supposed to be starting as friends first. That's what Tony told him to do, and he was pretty sure that starting as friends didn't having any lapsitting involved. What now?

Stephen pulled his collar to roughly bring him closer and hissed into his ear, saying, "Just fucking order something and then leave." The human was really fond of the word 'fucking', wasn't he. Addam couldn't count just how many times the word had came from his mouth.

"Th-then I'll have what you recommend me."

Stephen smirked and backed away to shout, "One airplane icecream!"

After 5 minutes of awkward lapsitting and about 20 "don't touch me!"s, his icream finally arrived. He had no idea how they managed to achieve it, but it was creatively decorated into the shape of an airplane with the help of the various fruits added.

Addam was about to grab the spoon, but found his hand getting slapped away. The half vampire looked at the human with a confused expression.

Stephen was reaching for the spoon, but paused in his action when he saw Addam's face. He rolled his eyes and took the small spoon into his hands. "It's _airplane_ icecream. I'm supposed to feed it to you. It's easier for me to do compared to the services paired with the other items." He gave him a bright smile and directed the spoon into his mouth. "Make way for the airplane!" Addam opened his mouth, allowing Stephen to shove the dessert into his mouth.

By the time he had consumed all of the icecream, he had already found himself being pushed outside of the store. "Goodbye, sir! Please come again!" Were the words that came from his beautiful lips, and with a wave, Addam found himself awkwardly standing outside the shop.   
  


"He sat on your _lap!?_ "

"Shhh! I told you to lower your voice!" Addam panicked, glancing around the field to see if there were already students ushering in.

"And he fed you _icecream_!?" Tony gaped at the vampire in front of him. "What happened to saying hi first? Why didn't you just do that?"

Addam rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "The situation didn't call for it..."

"What do you mean 'the situation didn't call for it'?"

"He kinda... cursed at me the moment I met him."

Tony looked at him baffled, and then switched to a more annoyed expression. He crossed his arms and clicked his tongue. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, Addam, but this Stephen of yours sounds rude and downright bratty. Why do you even like him?"

The half vampire thought about Stephen's sharp tongue and the fire in his eyes. He thought about how warm his chest felt when he first met the human and looked down, his eyes flashing red.

"I don't know..." was his reply, "I just do."


	9. Why Hello There

Addam was on his way home from school, the sky already turning into a faded gradient of blue and orange. This time, he was just walking like a normal human being, because right now he wasn't in a rush. According to his previous observations, Stephen didn't show up at the red district until the light was completely gone from the sky. So, he was able to take his time.

Which was a good decision too, because had it not been for that fact he would have never stumbled upon the object of his desires walking towards the red light district wearing his uniform equipped with an adorable school bag.

Stephen was looking straight ahead, his hands gripping the straps of his bag cutely. He was walking very fast, making his soft hair bounce with every step he took. With how cute he was moving, Addam found it cuter that the other was expressionless whilst doing so.

For some reason, Addam found himself hiding behind a lampost. One second after his realization, he gave himself a slap.

"Bad! You're not supposed to continue this habit!" He rubbed his pained cheek and took in a deep breath. "Remember what Tony said. Start with being friends." With a determined face, Addam marched forward.

Truth be told, Stephen wasn't supposed to be out of school yet. He still had one more hour to go, but he couldn't take it and ended up skipping. He just wanted to go home and collapse on his bed before his mom forced him to do more ridiculous chores in her hobby cafe. It wasn't even her real job.

Since Stephen was so deep in thought, he didn't realize that a dark-haired guy had already made his way to walk by his side. 

"Hey." A husky voice said, sounding a little close for his liking.

Immediately, Stephen jumped away, turning to the intruder with cautious eyes. "What... do you want?" He asked wearily. The two of them had stopped walking, stopping just before they crossed a road.

The stranger rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, his right eye being covered by bangs that have gotten too long. "Well, um..." yeah, Tony only taught him up till 'hey'. Addam didn't know what to do after that.

Stephen frowned and relaxed his stance. Suddenly, his face expression took one of realization. "You're the weird emo guy with nerd fashion!"

"N-nerd fashion?" Sputtered Addam in confusion and offense. "Hey, my mom gave me that checkered shirt!"

The human scoffed and resumed his grip on his backpack's straps. "Great. A mama's boy." Before Addam could say anything else, Stephen continued. "So, what do you want? A coupon for the cafe? We don't do coupons so get lost."

"No, I don't want a coupon." Addam looked down and gripped his own right arm with his left hand. "I actually didn't want to go to the cafe that night, I kinda just wanted to talk to you."

Stephen clicked his tongue and sent him a glare. "Hey, I'm not that kind of worker."

Addam's eyes widened and he waved his hands in protest. "No, no, no! I didn't mean to talk as in 'talk' in that way. I meant like a real talk!"

"Why would you suddenly want to talk to me, hm?" Stephen sent him a suspicious look, completely believing that he had ulterior motives.

Not knowing what to do, Addam looked completely distraught. "Is it that wrong of me just to talk? I just want to be friends."

Stephen blinked at the strange answer. He squinted and tried to see any fakeness in his expression, and surprisingly, he couldn't see any. He let out a sound of disbelief. This guy was really just that naive.

"Look here-" Stephen was about to reject his request until a strong breeze passed by and he saw something he had not realized before.

The wind blew Addam's hair back, allowing Stephen a complete view of his face and forehead. The dark-haired vampire closed an eye due to the force of the wind and bit his lip out of reflex. It wasn't clear before, but it was downright clear now.

The other man had dark eyes that always looked as if he was halfway to sleep, and when both of them focused on him it reminded him vaguely of lustful bedroom eyes. His skin was quite pale, and the fact that it was as clear as it could be made Stephen wonder just what in the world his skincare routine was. When he looked closer, he saw the clear view of his sharp jawline, making him realize that everything from the shape of his lips, his nose, his cheeks, and even his _eyebrows_ were downright perfect.

When the breeze died down, Addam fixed his hair and looked back at Stephen. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that please?" his bangs were back to covering his forehead, eyebrows, and his other eye. Instead of a sexy lip bite, his lips were formed into a frown, and his bedroom eyes had turned to look at him with worry.

Such polite language made Addam want to roll his eyes due to the unfamiliarity, but he was too distracted over the realization that the other man's ugly hairdo was hiding such a gem.

"...If I'm not at the cafe I'm usually just inside of my room."

Addam blinked, not sure if he would be able to consider that as Stephen accepting his request of being friends. "So... I'll visit the cafe more often then?" He asked experimently.

"If you want." Stephen then proceeded to avoid his line of sight, focusing instead to look at the stoplight that was almost close to turning green.

Addam's features immediately brightened, a big smile coming over his face. "That's great!" He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I guess it would be too much to go there tonight? Would tomorrow be okay?"

The light turned green and Stephen began to walk away. "Sure, dude!" He yelled as the distance between them grew.

Inside his chest, Addam felt a warm feeling grow. They were becoming friends! He turned around and began to skip happily to the opposite direction. He was well aware that he and Stephen lived in the same neighborhood, but right now he wanted to tell Tony everything that had transpired.

"And then, he said that I could see him again in the cafe tomorrow!" Addam yelled with much excitement.

Tony and he were inside of the human's room sitting on top of the bed. Tony was finishing up the remains of his homework while Stephen was rocking back and forth while hugging the human's eccentric limited-edition vampire plushie.

"Did he really phrase it that way?" Tony mused as he flipped through the pages of his textbook, trying to find the right material that would back up his five-page essay.

"Well, no... not really- but it was kind of like that!"

"That's good. As long as it has the same message. Finally, you guys are on the right track. I was really surprised when you came to me saying that he sat on your lap wearing a costume. It really wasn't what I had in mind when I told you to start out as friends." Tony snickered as he typed down more words on his laptop, trying to lengthen it out even though he knew that his ideas were just repeating again and again. What mattered was that it was structured differently.

"Yeah!" Addam smiled, placing his chin on top of the vampire plushie's head. His bangs covered his other eye as he continued to mumble just loud enough for his best friend to hear. "I really can't wait for tomorrow."

"I really can't wait for tomorrow either. Rudy and Gory are coming back!" Tony exclaimed, his typing getting a more exciting tapping vibe.

At that, Addam frowned in annoyance. "Oh... how great." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't be like that, my sweet popsicle." A nickname that Tony thought of after realizing that Addam's personality was similar to that of a popsicle's: feels cold but is actually very sweet. "One of these days they'll warm up to you, and soon we'll all be able to hang out together. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to hang out as _five_ soon." Tony said with a giggle as he flipped to another page.

Addam grumbled and rolled over on Tony's bed. For the rest of the night, the two of them spent it chatting about random things with Addam occasionally helping the human out with a problem in his homework.

Tomorrow had finally arrived.

Addam was so excited for his little friend date that even his classmates were wondering why the quiet kid was vibrating in his seat. Some of them even backed away. However, that didn't matter to him.

He waited at the same spot that he bumped into Stephen just yesterday at around the same time. He knew that he should just head directly to the cafe and wait for the human there, but wouldn't they be able to spend more time together if they walked all the way there as well? Imagine all the things they could talk about!

Addam looked at himself using the windows of a bakery shop as his mirror (yes, he can see his reflection unlike two certain vamps with sticks up their butts), and adjusted his oversized black sweater that had a very bland brown box decorated over it. He inspected the bottom half of his body, checking if there was any dust layering his black ripped jeans. With a kick of his dark converse shoes, he decided that he was okay looking.

And, yes. Tony _had_ helped him in the morning to choose his outfit.

With a skip in his steps, Addam went into position and waited. It doesn't take a while until he heard a familiar pattern of footsteps making their towards him from across the street.

With his ears perked and a soft smile on his face, the half-vampire lifted his head to meet the eyes of a surprised Stephen.

"I thought I told you to meet me at the cafe." There was a tone of curiosity in the human's voice as he redirected his walk towards Addam.

"We live in the same neighborhood, so I thought that we might as well walk together."

Stephen's mouth made an 'o' shape. "That explains a lot actually." He adjusted his bag and jerked his head towards the direction of the red light district and said, "Let's go."

Addam brightened and nodded. "Mm!" The day just kept getting better and better.

The walk to their home was a silent one, the two of them not being very chatty people, but Addam thought it was a comfortable silence.

There was nothing but the sound of their breathing and the light steps that they both took. Addam noticed that Stephen's walking speed had slowed more compared to when he was walking alone. He wasn't really able to guess why, but it was enjoyable because the travel towards the red light district was long. Albeit a peaceful one.

Well, it _was_ peaceful until some rude guy bumped into Stephen.

Addam's pretty human clicked his tongue and shouted, "Watch where you're going, dickhead!" He had such a way with words, didn't he? So eloquent, Addam thought as his eyes fluttered.

But, the other guy didn't think the same way and turned back to take a threatening step closer to them. "What the fuck did you say, bitch?"

At the sound of the 'b' word, Stephen noticeably twitched. "I called you a fucking dickhead, dickhead."

"Fucking little- you wanna go!?"

Stephen threw his bag towards Addam (who caught it with ease) and stabbed a finger on the other man's chest. "Yeah, I wanna go!"

Addam watched on amused. Stephen was such a beautiful firecracker. He wasn't at all afraid to defend himself or fight for what he believed was right- although maybe fought a little too much and all for the wrong reasons. However, it was still quite a pleasure to be able to see such fiery emotions take over the pretty boy's features.

Then, the man moved to slap Stephen across his face. Addam tensed, thinking that his human was going to get hurt, only to watch as Stephen caught the man's wrist and gave him a solid sucker punch that caused the man to fall onto the ground.

Addam nodded in admiration, his arms still holding onto Stephen's bag.

"Fucking _try_ to hit me, dickface!" Stephen spat those words at the other's face.

The man stood up wobbly and gave Stephen a glare, his hand holding his throbbing cheek. "Little shit!"

He tried to give his own swing at the smaller boy, and Stephen was about ready to block it, but he could only blink in surprise at what happened next.

Addam stood firm in place. His face expressionless and his hand holding the other man's arm. "I think that's about enough, sir."

"Why don't you just mind your own business-"

"I said _enough_." Addam's eyes flashed a bright red as he stared right back at the human.

The man looked like he was ready to continue resisting, but then as if he was put under a spell his eyes hazed. "Yeah... enough." Without speaking any further, the man slowly walked away.

Stephen was left only to gape at the scene that had transpired before him. When Addam turned back toll look at him with a sheepish smile it brought him back to reality.

"What was that? I had everything under control!" the human fisted his hands and glared at the vampire, his teeth bared like an animal. Addam found it quite cute.

"Yes, you were very beautiful..." Addam commented, a fond smile on his face. Stephen proceeded to choke on his own spit. 

"You're weird as fuck, you know that right?" Stephen stomped towards him in order to grab the bag that he had trusted Addam to catch. 

Addam held the bag out, his eyes closed in an eye smile as Stephen took his belongings. "As I've been told." 

The human couldn't help the pang of guilt that flashed through his chest at the words, but he quickly brushed it away. It wasn't surprising to know that the kid got bullied. I mean, just by looking at him you would think so. But, judging by how he was able to scare off that rude ass dude, Stephen wondered if the guy scared off his bullies the same way. 

The human ruffled his own hair roughly and groaned. "Let's just go to the cafe already," he grumbled, stomping away. 

Stephen could have sworn that he saw the sparkles and twinkles manifest themselves around the teen. How was this guy like a piece of sunshine when he was literally as gloomy-looking as the graveyard? 

Addam followed after Stephen's footsteps like a little duck, meanwhile, Stephen rolled his eyes and moved forward, a small smile on his lips. 

Meanwhile, in Tony's room. 

The golden human was in the middle of finishing up his Book Critique paper when he heard the sound of his window opening. 

Tony put down his pen and turned round to ask in curiosity, "Addam, aren't you supposed to be at the ca- oh." he was met with the sight of his two boyfriends glowering at him, but he paid their face expressions no mind and happily jumped out of his rotating chair to give the both of them a big hug. "You guys are early! I missed you guys!" he gave each of them a peck on the cheek.

The two vampires had their arm wrapped around the human's waist, slipping away when Tony moved back to give the two of them a sparkling smile. 

"I see Addam is still a frequent guest in your room..." Gregory said in an annoyed tone. 

"He is a leech, Tony." hissed Rudy. 

Tony waved them off and turned back to sit on his chair so that he could continue typing away on his laptop. "Nah. You guys should stop thinking of him as a threat. He's even got a new love interest right now." 

While Rudy huffed in the corner saying something in the lines of 'still a threat', Gregory tilted his head surprised and said, "Really? I wonder who that sad and unlucky human could be..." 

"His name is Stephen! Apparently, he's a brunette and a firecracker at that! He lives in the red-light districts near Addam."

Gregory shrugged and made himself comfortable on Tony's bed, not noticing Rudy who had paused where he stood.

"Did you say the red-light district?" Rudy asked, hands limp at his sides.

Tony nodded and tapped on his laptop, occasionally glancing at the tabs on his web browser to check his references. "Yeah. Why?"

_A flash of green eyes, messy brunette hair, panting. Sultry lips and bruised skin. "Might as well continue, eh?"_

"Nothing." Rudy tried to ignore the sudden memory and moved to lie down next to his brother. Tony took that answer and proceeded to focus on his paper, he was almost done. 

Rudy didn't have anything to worry about. What stays at the red-light district stays at the red-light district.

I mean, what are the chances of him meeting that human again? 


	10. A Meeting and a Reunion

When the moon was already high up in the sky, Addam silently hopped onto the roof of Tony's home. His long legs flexing into a crouch after a long leap from another house. As quietly as possible, Addam placed his slender fingers on his best friend's windowsill and gently opened it. 

With his dark hair sticking up in all directions after battling the wind, Addam stuck his head into Tony's room. "Tony? Are you still awake?" he whispered, sparkling doe eyes showing. 

There was no one else in the room beside his favorite human. Tony was lounging on his bed with the laptop on his lap. "Yeah, I'm making my assignment." the sunny human replied. "Come here," Tony said as he patted the empty left-side of his bed. 

Like an excited kid, Addam padded his way towards the human's bed, unnecessarily slow when climbing onto it. "I just came back from Stephen's cafe." the half-vampire whispered as if he was trying to hide a secret. 

"Really? So how did it go?" Tony didn't glance to look at Addam, but he didn't mind. Addam could see that he was having a hard time with his assignment. 

Addam cuddled closer to Tony until his head was resting in the crook of the human's warm neck, nose brushing against Tony's throat. His arms circled around the blonde's waist and he moved his legs to tangle with the other's. "We talked... a lot. It was fun." 

"What did you talk about?" 

"His favorite color is orange. He was born on a Tuesday. He's a vegetarian." 

Tony made a disgusted face, "A _vegetarian_?" he set aside his laptop and looked at Addam with a disappointed look. "I thought I taught you better than that. You should look for another love interest." 

"Tony, you must respect other people's preferences." 

"Still."

While Tony continued doing his assignment, Addam cuddled closer, throwing the blanket over half of their bodies. He was content just doing this, happy that the day went well and happy that his day was going to end well too.

That was until he felt two familiar and very annoying presences popping into the room. Immediately, Addam hissed. 

"WHY? _Why,_ are you back in here, halfie?" Rudy groaned, his hands spread out in frustration. 

"Get. Out." Gregory glared with his arms crossed, clearly not liking the scene before him. 

"Hey babe one, hey babe two." Tony greeted them without looking away from his screen. Meanwhile, Addam huffed at the two vampires, ignoring their words and tightened his hold on Tony. 

Rudy's eye twitched, signaling the end of his patience, and then he moved to grab Addam's shoulders. "Stop clinging to him like a leech!" he began to pull.

This only made Addam hiss even more. He refused to let go of Tony, and because of that, it meant that the human was being disturbed. 

The human set his laptop aside (carefully, it's a laptop), and pushed Rudy's face away. "Let go, Rudy! Do you want me to smack your face in?!" he looked down to pet Addam's hair, "Did that hurt? Is it going to bruise?"

Addam never felt so smug in his life. 

"No... it didn't hurt." Addam replied, face flushed with satisfaction, and his hands softly holding on to Tony's arms. 

Tony held Addam close to him and gave his two boyfriends a soft glare. "How many times do I have to tell you guys that Addam means no harm?" he continued to softly pet Addam's long and dark locks. 

"He definitely means harm! Just look at him, Tony! He's taking all your attention!" Rudy didn't want it to come out as a whine, but it did. Meanwhile, his big brother refused to show any form of weakness and chose to brood in the corner instead. 

If Addam was cat he would be purring right now. He nuzzled his nose against Tony's neck, something that earned him a growl from the two princely vampires, and relished at the moment. Serves them right. They may be Tony's lovers, but right now he was Tony's best friend. 

Tony's voice cut through his thoughts. "Addam, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna need to ask you to leave..." 

Addam's eyes snapped open, "But why...?" he whispered in a whine, eyes flashing a soft red. 

The human rolled his eyes and gave Addam one last pet before gently pulling him to sit up. "You have to, or else these two dorks will have a fit." 

"Okay." Addam already had his fun. He gave his favorite human one last hug before walking by the two unimportant vampires and hopping out the window. He paused for a moment, before looking back to wave goodbye. "I'll see you soon, Tony," he said in his usual low voice, but it was enough for the human to hear.

Tony gave him a bright smile, and with that, Addam began hopping back to his home. On his way, he stopped on a random house, his feet landing on the rooftop quietly like a feline. The half-vampire had felt his phone vibrate within his pocket. Addam took out the cellular device and turned it on to see a text. 

_MyHuman: see u soon_

Addam was so confused. What did those three words mean? Was there something that he forgot? Did they plan a meeting but he forgot about it? After a few minutes of uncertain fidgeting, Addam decided to go back to Tony's house and ask for some advice. 

Without knocking on the window, Addam opened it and hopped in without warning. "Tony, Tony, Tony." Yeah, he knew that they were in the middle of a makeout session, Addam could hear their noises one house away, but did that stop him from entering? No. No, it did not. 

Tony pushed Gregory away, their lips making a loud smack. Out of breath, his blue hazy eyes turned to look at his best friend. "Wha-what is it, Addam?" 

"Oh, what the _fuck_ do you want now, halfie!?" It was Gregory this time, not Rudy. He sounded so done. 

Addam rolled his eyes and blew a few his bangs away. "Shut up, I know you heard me coming." but before he the other vampire was given a chance to answer, he approached Tony and showed him his phone screen. "What does this mean?"

Tony kicked his boyfriend away, causing him to fall to the other side of the bed where Rudy was trying to suffocate himself with a pillow out of frustration. The blonde fixed his hair and rubbed his eyes to get a better look at the phone's screen. 

After a few seconds, he grinned. "This is a good sign, Addam. It means he wants to go on more dates with you in the future."

Immediately, Addam's eyes glowed a bright red, sparkling underneath the fluorescent light. "Really? I'm so glad... I had thought that he was bored while we talked. He looked so disinterested." 

"Obviously that wasn't the case. If he was, he wouldn't be texting you like this." Tony took Addam's cellphone in his hand, adjusting his shirt so that it was no longer hanging off his shoulder. "With more dates... we're going to have to give you a better wardrobe. I can't let you show up in those tacky outfits all the time. Talk about a decrease in brownie points." 

"I really don't see what's wrong with the clothes I wear. My mother gave them to me and she said that I look very handsome." from the other side of the bed, the two vampire brothers snorted. 

"Nope. We're going to go shopping tomorrow and you can't say no!" Tony handed Addam his phone back and began pushing him out the window. "Now go, I'm a very busy person. I have homework." 

This time, it was Addam's turn to snort. "I didn't know that making out with your boyfriend was included in the school's curriculum." 

"You're just jealous because I have two boyfriends and you have zero." Tony laughed. "Okay, I'm gonna do my 'homework' now. Go and get some sleep. You need it for tomorrow because I am going to make you walk through the entire mall."

This time, Addam really did leave the three of them to do their... homework. 

The sun was shining throw the highest windows of the mall, and best of all, Tony's boyfriends were nowhere to be seen. It was a glorious day. A day that he could spend with Tony. Addam was a happy half-vampire today. The two of them walked through the large mall, passing by stores and eating snacks. Well, it was mostly Tony eating the snacks. 

"Okay, so I was thinking that you would look good in super casual clothing." Tony shared as he munched on a hotdog bun. "Gregory always wears such uptight clothing like button-ups and slacks while Rudy wears those leather jackets with spikes and heavy army boots. I don't think any of those clothes will suit you." 

"I like the color black. I'll wear anything you buy me as long as it's in the color black." 

"Cool." Tony shoved in the last of the hotdog in his mouth and brushed his hands against his faded ripped jeans. "Let's get started. 

Tony wasn't joking when he said that he was going to be walking through the entire mall. Addam had lost count of the number of stores that they've gone through, and at this point, his arms were getting tired carrying all the bags of clothes that Tony had bought for him (well, it was bought with his money but still). 

"How many more clothes are we going to buy, Tony? I don't think my closet would be able to handle any more clothes than this." Addam whispered. To others, it was a whisper, but for him, it was his regular tone. 

Tony paused, a lollipop in his mouth. "Hmm, I guess your right. We've got enough clothes. We'll go shopping again another time." he turned and wrapped an arm around Addam's left and guided him towards another shop. "Just one last shop! This time, you're going to wear an outfit out of the clothes I chose for you." 

"Are you ready to come out now?" Tony called out, this time he was munching on some fries. The dressing room clicked open, and the site made Tony whistle out in satisfaction. "I should become a stylist." 

It was rather simple, really. Addam had on a thin, long-sleeved blacktop. It was a little oversized and flowed a little bit below his hips. The collar was wide, very wide, and it showed off his collarbones and gave you a glimpse of a toned chest that he was hiding underneath all those weird sweaters. For his bottom, he was wearing deep wine-red ripped jeans that hugged his legs just right. Thighs... look at those thighs. Man, all that hopping did Addam some good. Lastly, Addam had on his feet dark combat boots that gave him a little more height. Although, he was already tall, to begin with. 

Addam fidgeted under Tony's gaze, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds, Tony snapped his fingers. "I know now. There's something missing." 

Addam cocked his head to the left in curiosity. "What's missing?"

Tony walked to the other side of the store and plucked out a black hair tie from one of the baskets and came back. "Come over here." obediently, Addam did. When Tony finished tying his hair, he stepped back with a mischievous grin. "Perfect!"

With his hair now out of his face and neatly tied in a short, low ponytail, everything was now out in the open. From Addam's sharp piercing eyes, his long bridged nose, soft, plump lips, sharp features, and that _jawline_. 

Tony wiped away a fake tear. "I'm so proud of myself I could cry." 

In short, Addam was absolutely fine. 

"Does this mean that we can go home now?" Addam asked, his voice deep and musky. Tired from the day's events. 

"Yep!" 

The two of them made it to the counter to pay for the clothes, Tony noticing that the cashier was looking at Addam with heart eyes. It made human smirk. His fashion abilities were not something that you could scoff at. He scrolled through Pinterest, you know. 

"Come on, let's go!" After paying with Addam's card, Tony hooked his arm around Addam's once again and pulled him out of the store. 

While on the way to the exit, Tony was happy to see that his friend was getting a lot of glances from both genders. It was satisfying, but it was also cute how Addam couldn't notice the difference. Right now, the half-vampire didn't know that he was looking absolutely delectable. Addam also caught one glance in particular. 

"Addam?" Addam's head snapped immediately to the direction that the voice came from. 

"Stephen?" he was shocked. He should've been able to detect the human from his footsteps alone. He must've been really exhausted because of the shopping. Well, either way, his day just got even better. "It's nice to meet you here!" beside him, Tony perked up at the rise of tone in his friend's voice. 

Stephen's eyes were a tad bit wider. For a while, his eyes were glued on Addam, his mouth slightly ajar as he looked at the half-vampire from top to bottom. "Hey..." was all the human could say until his eyes landed on the blonde that was holding on to Addam's arm. In one second, his face expression changed to that of annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"Tony took me out to go shopping," Addam replied with the softest smile on his face. From beside him, Tony greeted Stephen with a bright smile and a wave, but what Stephen noticed was that he had yet to let go of Addam's arm. 

"So, your name is Tony," Stephen said, letting his tongue roll around the other's name. It was something that the blonde noticed.

"Yeah, my name is Tony. What about it?" Tony was looking forward to meeting Stephen, but he was starting to get an annoying vibe from his fellow human. 

"Nothing. Is your hair fake?" oh this bitch.

"Excuse me?" Tony's smile was strained. 

Addam looked at Tony's hair and leaned down a little bit to give it a whiff and brushed his fingers through it. "No, Tony's hair isn't fake. It's always been a beautiful blonde. Your hair smells different today... I didn't notice." Addam commented. 

Tony grinned and fluffed up his hair. "I know right, I got a new shampoo. It's vanilla scented." 

Addam hummed and switched his attention back on to Stephen, his features softening. "You look very pretty today." 

Stephen huffed and crossed his arms. "Shut up." 

The blonde human clicked his tongue. "What's up with you? He gave you a compliment." 

"Yeah, he did. Is it any of your business?" Stephen retorted. 

"Yeah, it is my business." Tony let go of Addam's arm and took a step closer to the other teen. 

"What are you, his boyfriend?" Stephen snarled, hands unfolding to ready themselves at his side. 

Tony paused. Oh, so that's what this was about. The rude little shit was _jealous_. Inwardly, Tony smiled evilly. His presence was annoying Stephen. 

The blonde cleared his throat and took a step back, hooking his arm back around Addam's and resting his head on the half-vampire's shoulder. "What if I was?" 

Stephen spluttered and looked at the two of them with an expression of disbelief. Meanwhile, Addam looked down at Tony confused. "But Tony, you're not my boyfriend." 

The brunette huffed and took another step closer. "Addam says you're not his boyfriend, so step back a bit, bitch." 

Tony just held onto Addam's arm tighter and bared his teeth (a habit he got from two people), "I'm not a bitch, bitch." 

"What the fuck!" Stephen held up both of his hands and full-out glared at Tony. He switched his gaze to Addam, who was looking completely lost, and yelled, "You keep people like him as your friend?" 

Addam furrowed his brows at the question, and said, "Of course Tony is my friend. He's my very special person." Tony grinned, not his usual sunshine one, but the one that he made when he knows he's winning, and snuggled up to Addam. 

"Special person? Wow, that sounds so impressive." Stephen said that with so much sarcasm. 

"You mean a lot to me too, Stephen!" Addam smiled. "You are very special to me as well." Tony whistled. What was he worried about? His awkward friend was able to smooth talk after all. 

Stephen's face steamed red. "We just met! The fuck are you trying to pull!"

"Is it wrong for me to tell the truth...?" Addam frowned. He looked at Tony and whispered, "Did I say something I wasn't supposed t?" 

Tony gave him a wide smile and patted his shoulder, "You're doing great, sweetie." then, he felt a hand grab him. 

"Off!" Stephen growled as he was pulling Tony away. 

"Don't touch me!" Tony screeched. 

"Let go of his arm! You're such an eyesore!" 

"I can hold his arm if I want to!"

"The fuck kind of friend holds his friend's arm like that!?" 

They were starting to garner attention from around them. People whispering to each other and giving them side glances. Addam was just so lost and confused. 

"W-why are you guys fighting?" he stuttered, not knowing what to do in a situation like this. But, they weren't listening to him.

"You fake-ass blonde!" 

"I'm naturally blonde, you dumbass!" 

"I see you're naturally a bitch too!"

"A bitch can identify another bitch, bitch!"

"Wow, so original!"

"The only thing original about you is your ugly face." 

"As if I give a shit about my face!"

"Makes sense. It's beyond saving!" 

"Fuck you!" then, Stephen grabbed Tony's hair. A fight ensued. They ended up getting kicked out of the mall. 

"Addam, my sweet Addam, you don't deserve someone this _horrible_!" Tony sobbed dramatically. "I will never approve of him!" 

"Like I need your approval to date him!" Stephen growled. 

Addam's eyes sparkled. "You would date me?"

Tony took this as his cue to leave, taking out his phone and immediately dialing his favorite number. They had spent so much time at the mall that the sun had already started going down. It didn't take long until they picked up.

"Rudy, Gory, I had the most horrible meetup!" he made crying noises and walked away from the two other people. 

While Tony left to talk on the phone, Addam had the most delighted expression. "Would you really date me?" 

At this point, Stephen resembled a tomato. He had slipped up with is words. "I just wanted to get back at him! What I said mean nothing!"

Addam took steps forward until he was just a few centimeters away from making contact with Stephen, and said, "But if you had a choice, would you date me?"

Addam's eyes were staring right at him, with his bangs out of the way, it felt more intense than before. Stephen couldn't hold the gaze, and instead, looked away. "Sorry, but guys with nerd fashion aren't my type."

"But I did this for you. It's the reason why I cam to the mall with Tony. I asked him for help, and he took me here to look better for you when we meet again..." Addam frowned and looked down at his outfit, "Do I not look good enough?"

No. No. He looks good. He looks so good that Stephen wanted to put him back in his old tacky sweaters so that people would stop staring at him with interested eyes.

"...you look good." Stephen gritted out. His eyes refused to make contact with the other.

"I do? Do you like it?" Stephen couldn't tell if it was stupid or adorable how fast Addam's mood changes depending on what he said.

Thankfully, before Stephen was given the chance to answer, Tony made a very loud shout of happiness.

"My darlings! I need a battery recharge!" The blonde ran through the pair, cutting I'm between them and jumping into the arms of two very handsome men.

"What did that halfie do to you now?" Gregory grumbled as he petted Tony's blonde (and very natural) locks.

Tony shook his head, his face buried in the vampire's chest. "Addam didn't do anything."

Rudy growled and looked up. "Where is that halfie, I'm gonna give him a taste of his own medicine-" Stephen's eyes widened the moment they came upon the dark figure before him. Rudy froze.

It may have only been one night and an exchange of a few kisses, but neither one would ever be able to forget the one of which they had met.

There were different variations of their thoughts at that very second but it can all be summarized into two simple words:

Oh shit


	11. Coming Out

Memories of that one night not too long ago flooded through Stephen’s mind, and immediately, he felt a sense of confusion and panic. He thought that he had hallucinated all of it, but here that man was in the flesh looking at him with an equal amount of panic and confusion. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? 

Rudy glanced back at the red haired boy and at Tony who was clinging onto both his boyfriends’ shirts. At this point it would be best to pretend like nothing actually happened. How knows, maybe the guy doesn’t even remember Rudy. 

However, the way the human looked at Tony said that, yes, he did remember everything. 

“Tony,” Rudy called for his human, jamming him out of his dramatic and exaggerated sobbing. “I think it’s time that we go back to your house, yeah?” 

Tony nodded with a sob and turned back to look at Addam. “Addam, are you going to be okay without me?”

Addam gave the human a smile and nodded. “I’m going to be fine.” 

Suddenly, Stephen yelled, “Wait!” catching all of their attention before any one of them could leave. He took a step forward and eyed Rudy. “Are you…” he looked away, uncertain with himself. Then, he whispered, “Nevermind.” it was probably nothing. A coincidence maybe. Stephen might sound stupid for bringing it up.

Rudy almost released a breath of relief. He thought that the human was going to call him out for a moment there. Quickly, as to not waste time or bring up more opportunities for him to be exposed. 

When the three people left, Addam turned to Stephen and said with a big smile on his face, “So, what was that about you saying that I looked good?” 

Stephen crossed his arms with a huff, sticking his nose up in the air and said, “So what? You’re good-looking. What about it?” 

The smile on Addam’s face only became bigger. He grinned and shyly scratched his cheek. “I’m glad you think so.” 

The human’s face flushed red and he turned away slightly embarrassed. Why did this guy respond in the most weirdest ways? He basically gave him a lowkey insult but he only focused on one thing. Talk about thinking positively to the max!

“Whatever!” Stephen muttered, hiding his blush. He walked away quickly with his hands in his pockets. 

Addam only chuckled and trailed after him like a little duck.

…

Gregory, Tony, and Rudy were cuddling on the bed. Tony was busy scrolling through his phone and Gregory was reading the book he brought. However, out of the three of them, there was one vampire feeling conflicted with his thoughts and emotions. 

He felt very guilty and afraid. 

Rudy wanted to tell Tony what happened, but he was afraid that it would hurt the human. He didn’t want Tony to know that he ever did such a thing. That was basically an act of unfaithfulness, and deep inside while he stayed quiet, he felt very guilty for hiding it. Rudy knew for a fact that he was doing something wrong. 

Rudy fidgeted and fidgeted, catching the attention of the human. Concerned, Tony rolled over and rested his head on Rudy’s shoulder. “Rudy, is there something wrong?” he asked with a soft voice. 

The younger vampire felt his heart thump in his chest, nervous, and said, “No… nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” 

Tony shook his head and looked at him firmly in the eye. “No, there  _ is  _ something wrong. You don’t usually act like this.” 

When Rudolph looked away, this caught Gregory’s attention. There really was something wrong. “Brother, what is it?” 

Rudy bit his bottom lip and wracked at his mind. Should he tell them? Should he? Should he just come clean? He took in a shaky breath and calmed himself. He should… he really should. What happened that night was born from his own actions, and he should bear responsibility. 

“I…” the younger vampire started, the two others paying close attention. “I have something to tell you guys. 

He started talking about it from the beginning. How it started during that trip with dad, how he was overwhelmed with the amount of scents that he has yet to experience. How he managed to come across a human who was in trouble and accidentally let the scents take over his mind, and what he did. It took a lot longer than expected, especially since it wasn’t much, but because of his hesitance and the amount of stutters that he made, it stretched on. However, despite that, Gregory and Tony just listened carefully and silently. 

When he finished, he forced himself to properly look at their reactions. Gregory had a blank expression, not a hint of an emotion, and Tony was nodding as if in sympathy. Strange. 

Tony patted Rudolph’s back and said, “It’s alright, Rudy. It wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t help it. You didn’t do it intentionally.” he turned to Gregory, saying, “Right, Gory?” 

Gregory paused for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. It wasn’t your fault, Rudolph. We understand.” 

Tony put on a big smile. “Yeah! It wasn’t your fault.” However, when he turned back to Rudy, the younger vampire found that there was something strange about that smile. “Excuse me. I have something to do.” 

The two vampires’ danger senses started tingling, the both of them feeling a sense of panic take over them. 

Gregory get out of bed at the same time as Tony and hurriedly asked, “What are you going to do? Where are you going to go?” 

Tony put on his red hoodie and shook his head. “Oh, there’s nothing for you two to worry about. I’m going to be back very fast!”

The two brothers looked at each other, their eyes communication with each other and knowing exactly what Tony was about to do. 

Rudy blocked the door. “Tony! Think about this. Whatever you’re doing, it’s not going to end well!” 

Tony’s creepy smile was still on his face as he tilted his head. “What do you mean? I’m not going to do anything bad. I just want to have a little talk with him, that’s all!”

Sweat dripped down Rudy’s forehead, knowing fully well that’s not all Tony’s going to do. “P-please just stay inside, Tony.” 

Immediately, the smile was wiped away from Tony’s lips. He gave the vampire a cold glare and growled, “Get out of my way, Rudy.” 

As a vampire, Rudolph was already very pale, but at that look, he was whiter than a clean sheet of paper. Gregory couldn’t even see Tony’s face, but a chill went down his spine at Rudulph’s face expression. 

Unable to say no to that, Rudolph swallowed and looked down as he bit his lip. Then, he stepped away from the door. Tony huffed and walked past him, opening the door, and stomping his way down the stairs. 

Rudolph looked at where Tony just disappeared to and then back at his big brother with worried eyes. “What do you think he’s going to do?”

Gregory sighed and gripped his hair. “He’s definitely going to start a fight.” he hopped out of the bed and put on normal clothes. “We’ve got to at least keep an eye on him so that he doesn’t accidentally kill anybody.” 

…

The human and the half-vampire were in Addam’s room. They (or more like Stephen) decided that they weren’t able to hang out that long in the mall because of a certain annoyance, and demanded that they’d chill out in a house. Addam asked if they could go to Stephen’s, but of course, he denied. That’s how they ended up sitting awkwardly in the same room. Addam was sitting on his desk while Stephen was curled up on the half-vampire’s bed. 

Finally fed up with the silence, Stephen said, “What are you doing way over there?”

Addam flushed and looked away, his fingers tapping on his desk’s wooden surface. “I just thought that you would be more comfortable this way…” 

“Well, if we’re going to be here we might as well do something fun!” Stephen complained, “Say something. It’s so quiet it’s killing me!” 

“I-I don’t really know what to talk about…” 

Stephen groaned and hugged his knees. Addam really was a super awkward nerd. If he didn’t find out about that guy named Tony then he would actually question if the dude even had friends. At the reminder of Tony, Stephen felt bitter. That guy didn’t sit well with him at all.

Stephen looked back up and saw Addam tapping away on his cellphone, a look of curiosity on his face. 

“Hey, Addam.” Stephen called, catching the attention of the other man, “What’s up with that guy Tony?” 

Addam tilted his head. “Tony? What about him?” 

“Like…” Stephen grabbed a nearby pillow and hugged it close to him. “Are you guys close or something.” 

“Oh,” Addam smiled, something that Stephen noticed, and said, “Tony is a very nice person! He’s my friend! We’ve been friends for a long time-- since he was a kid!” then, he paused, an embarrassed expression taking over, “Well, not really since he was a kid… It’s just that I’ve known him since he was young and we just became friends recently.”

Dang. They knew each other for such a long time. Addam thought of things in a bitter matter. That Tony guy must have had feelings for Addam at least once in his life, right? Or maybe even considered the idea of dating him. After all, when you hang out with someone this cute and handsome that thought probably passed by once or twice, right?

Stephen grit his teeth and hugged the pillow closer to himself. Then, he caught a whiff of the cloth. It smelled really nice… it smelled like Addam.

Suddenly, there was a tap on the window. The two people turned their heads to see a blonde teenager crouching on the ledge with a big smile on his face. “Hi!” he greeted, his voice a little muffled from the glass barrier. 

Addam’s eyes widened and he immediately stood up to open the window. “Tony? What are you doing here?” 

Tony gave Addam a pat on his head and hopped inside of the half-vampire’s room. “Oh, nothing, Addam! I just want to have a chat with your friend over here.” he said gesturing to Stephen. 

Addam glanced at Stephen and then back at his best friend with confused eyes. “Stephen? What do you want with him?”

“Just wanted to ask a few questions!” Tony said, his voice suspiciously higher than usual. Then, he walked over to the bed to grab Stephen’s top. “Come on, let’s go!”

Stephen looked at Tony with a baffled expression. “The fuck? What makes you think that I’m going to come with you?” 

“OH, believe me, you  _ are _ coming with me.” Tony assured, the smile on his face straining. He pulled and dragged Stephen out of the room. “Don’t follow us, Addam!”

Stephen was kicking and screaming, but nonetheless, Addam allowed Tony to pull away the human. 

…

The two humans were outside, very, very far away from the red light district because Tony didn’t want to get that super hearing to catch them. They were standing right next to a light post in a run down park. 

Stephen gave Tony a glare and crossed his arms. “So? What do you want?”

“You recognized Rudy, didn’t you?” Tony said directly, absolutely not beating around the bush. 

The red head’s eyes widened. Rudy-- did that mean the other guy? The guy that he wasn’t sure was the one he actually met? “Uh… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“The one that saved you from those thugs in the light district a few months ago? The one that you ended up making out with?” 

Damn. That was very specific. On one hand, Stephen was still having trouble processing this information because one, he didn’t want to get involved with a stupidly unnecessarily jealous boyfriend, and two this meant that what happened that night definitely did happen even though he tried his best to pretend that it didn’t because he came across something that wasn’t human.

“He’s a vampire, by the way.” Tony commented. His face expression was blank and his hands were resting on his hips. 

Stephen’s eyes widened at those words and he whipped to Tony’s direction so fast. “You’re joking, right?” 

“I’m not joking.” Tony glared. 

“And you’re telling me this because?”

“Just because I wanted to see your reaction. You met up with a vampire in a situation like that but your first instinct was to make out with him.” 

“Why the fuck do you feel the need to test me?” 

“Just because!” Tony yelled. “I want to know what will happen when you find out that someone you know is actually a vampire.” 

This guy was crazy. There’s no actual way that vampires existed. Why the fuck was Addam friends with someone like him? Addam shook his head and took a step back. “I don’t need this. Give the crazy talk to someone else-- I don’t have time for this.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he yelled, “Rudy, Gory! I need you!” 

Stephen was about to turned away, but was shocked by Tony’s yell. “What the fuck are you do--” 

Then, at that moment, two people came hovering in from the trees, making Stephen’s heart jump out of his chest. Rudy and Gory? The two people that came for Tony back in the mall? One of them… was that same guy. 

Rudy and Gory landed softly on the ground to stand beside Tony. Gregory scrutinized the other human in front of him and wrapped an arm around his blonde human’s waist. Rudy didn’t dare to look at Stephen, instead, he draped himself all over Tony and nuzzled against the human’s cheek like a dog seeking forgiveness. 

“Vampires  _ are  _ real.” Tony said as he gave his two boyfriends a pat.

Stephen stumbled back at the scene, his eyes wide with disbelief. “What the fuck?!”

“I’m giving you the tea now just to see what you’ll do… but if my intuition serves me right then…” Tony gave Stephen the eye, not continuing his sentence.

The redhead really didn’t know how to react in this sort of situation. He was stuck staring at the three people, one human and two vampires that just came in floating like a fucking glider. Right now he was frozen. 

Then, out of nowhere, a voice sounded, “Tony, what are you doing?” 

The two vampires hissed at Stephen’s direction, while Tony jumped. “Addam…” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I knew you were going to follow us.” 

Stephen turned around to see Addam looking at Tony’s direction with a sad expression. The vampire gripped the edges of his shirt and said, “You shouldn’t be doing this Tony… You’ll scare him away.”

“This needed to be addressed sooner or later, Addam!” Tony yelled, “We need to know-- if he’s going to be against it then there’s no point in pursuing him anymore!” 

Then, quiet. The atmosphere was heavy…  _ very  _ heavy to the point where it was suffocating. Stephen could only watch as Tony and Addam led a staring battle, as if the two of them were communicating through their minds alone-- was that possible? Was that a thing too? Stephen wasn’t so sure-- what he was too busy focusing on was the fact that those two vampires beside Tony had  _ glowing fucking red eyes  _ that looked like they were ready to jump on Addam the moment he so much as breathed wrong. 

After a few seconds that felt like minutes, Stephen felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, his heart jumping at the sudden proximity of the other teen. “Shit, Addam, what the fuck?” Stephen exclaimed. 

“Stephen,” Addam started, his face expression serious. “I’m a vampire.” 

How many surprises was Stephen going to get in one day? “W-what?” 

Addam leaned in closer, Stephen taking a step back, and said, “I’m a vampire… is that alright with you?” 

Was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After years I have finally uploaded. Thanks all for those who commented and gave kudos to the fic! I didn't expect for it to get a kudo at all honestly.


	12. We're Boyfriends

**TVH CHAPTER 12:**

It was quiet. Very quiet. The tension in the air was so clear that even Gory, Rudy, and Tony didn’t dare to move. All of them were waiting for Stephen’s answer, but the other human was still frozen in shock. How was someone supposed to respond in a situation like this? Was he okay with Addam being a vampire? Forget that, he was still having trouble actually processing the fact that vampires really did exist. 

It seemed that Stephen had taken too long to answer because Addam looked away, fists clenched, and an expression of pure regret and sadness taking over him. “I see.” he whispered.

Tony’s eyes widened and he took a step forward. “Addam--” but he was held back by both of his boyfriends.

Gregory shook his head and pulled Tony back gently with the help of Rudy. “You need to let them handle this by themselves.” he said firmly. 

“But…” 

Rudy held Tony’s hand and said, “It’s the best decision, Tony.” 

So, the three watchers stood back and watched the scene unveil. Although, the two other vampires would have liked to leave the scene completely, but Tony wanted to stay and watch just in case Stephen did something wrong. He would be the first one to throw a fist. 

Addam took in a shaky breath and said, “I understand. I won’t approach you anymore.” he turned around and began to walk away, but before he could, Stephen yelled from behind him.

“Wait!” 

Addam paused, his back turned. He refused to turn around and see what kind of face expression Stephen had on his face.

“Addam!” Stephen yelled, panting, confused, and absolutely making decisions on pure adrenaline alone. “You’re a fucking idiot!”

Silence. 

A vein throbbed on Tony’s forehead. “The fuck did he say?” he growled. 

“Baby, don’t go!” Rudy begged in desperation, holding onto the human’s arm. 

Addam was so shocked his head whipped around, his eyes wide in surprise. “Stephen?” he whispered. 

Stephen groaned and gripped at his hair. “I’m too dumb to really get anything that’s happening all at once! Why did you guys drop the bomb on me like this!” he released another frustrated yell and stomped his feet. “All of this shit is fucking confusing and I hate it when people put pressure on me.” 

Worried, Addam took a step closer, not liking the fact that Stephen was so distressed. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you so--”

“Don’t fucking apologize, you weeb!” Stephen yelled. The confusion was now gone from his features, and replacing it was a look of rage. He stomped forward towards Addam, scaring the poor half-vampire, and yelled, “Look, I got it out. I just want to get this one thing straight.” he stopped right in front of Addam, his short height making it hard for him to look intimidating, and poked Addam harshly on his chest. “I don’t give a shit if you’re a leprechaun or whatever. Vampire? I don’t care.” 

In the background, Gregory felt a drop of sweat drop from his forehead at the other human’s words. “What a foul-mouthed human…” he commented. 

However, while the others were too focused on how crude Stephen spoke, none of it went through Addam’s mind. Instead, an expression of pure adoration came to his features, his eyes melting with love. “Stephen!” he sighed. 

Stephen grabbed Addam’s collar and pulled him down. “Don’t assume my feelings, you fucking bastard. Don’t immediately think that I’m one of those judgemental fucktards.” 

Addam nodded with a smile of bliss on his face. “Okay!’ 

“Now come here.” Without any other words, Stephen pulled Addam lower until their two lips clashed into a kiss. 

Gregory and Rudy turned around at the same time, their hands grabbing Tony in sync as they pulled him up into the sky for flight. “Okay, we’re done here.”

“But I want to  _ watch _ !” complained Tony as he kicked and whined. 

Rudy shook his head and quickened the pace of their flight. “No,  _ no _ . We are  _ not  _ watching!” 

The three watchers left Addam and Stephen to start a heavy makeout session in the middle of the night. 

…

The two of them, human and half-vampire, went back to Addam’s room where the two of them could be alone. Of course, Addam asked if they could go to Stephen’s place, but the human refused. Saying that his mother would tease him after she finds out about the things that he wanted to do to the other teen. 

Stephen pushed Addam down onto the vampire’s bed and crawled on top of him. With the blood that he had, Addam flushed red at the human’s boldness. Stephen took off his shirt, revealing his skin and perk nipples to the other.

“S-Stephen!” Addam exclaimed, covering his eyes in reflex. 

“Oi, don’t do that.” Stephen pried his hands away and gave him a glare. “We’re about to fuck. You should get used to seeing me naked. Now, take off your shirt.” without any sense of patience, Stephen pulled Addam’s top until he too was shirtless, and hot damn. 

The vampire was hiding a lot of build underneath all of those layers. Stephen drooled at the sight in front of him. A smooth, sculpted chest was given for him to see and he couldn’t stop himself from caressing it with his hands.

“Uh, Stephen?” Addam called with a tilt of his head. 

“The fuck Addam why the shit didn’t you tell me that you had a motherfucking six pack?” Stephen cursed, eyes focused on the body underneath his fingertips. He was very aggressive tonight. Must be because of the great reveal. 

“Um… because you didn’t ask?” 

Stephen finished admiring the six pack and immediately went for Addam’s pants. He unbuckled the vampire’s belt and pulled everything faster than Addam could say “ _ Stephen wait--!” _ . Perhaps it was because he was excited. Everything else about Addam was hot as fuck, so his dick should be good too, right? 

Yes. He was right. 

Addam was already hard as a rock, which was really flattering since the two of them hadn’t yet do anything more than shove their tongue down each other’s throat. The vampire’s dick was as big as he expected it to be, slightly curved, and trailing with veins. It was an absolutely  _ delicious  _ sight. 

Stephen hadn’t gotten some good dicking in a while and he was pretty sure that sex with Addam was going to be the best dicking he ever will have in his entire life. How the fuck could someone be so perfect? 

Yep. Stephen’s gotta have that dick in his mouth. 

The human grabbed the base of Addam’s dick with care, listening as the vampire gasped in surprise, and went leaned forward so that its tip would brush against his lips. Stephen could already smell it-- the thick musk of semen. Addam was so hot in his grip, and it wa so sexy that it was making Stephen hornier than he already was.

Stephen started with a kiss on the tip, feeling the hard smoothness of Addam’s dick. He allowed his hot breath to smooth over Addam’s cock, making the other shudder at the feeling. Addam was so sensitive to everything that Stephen does. It was insane. 

Then, Stephen took the dick into his mouth, his jaw easing open the more he took in. Addam was so big that he was straining his jaw-- it was absolutely glorious. He wasn’t sure if he could take it all in, but Stephen was nothing if not a person with determination and skill. He loosened his throat, tears already pricking against his eyes. If he wasn’t careful, he could trigger his gag reflex. He went lower, and lower, loving the way Addam was cursing with his head thrown back, and lower until finally, his lips kissed the skin on its base. 

Stephen could feel it poking against the back of his throat and it made him feel so damn slutty that he was able to take all of that in. Perfect. 

“Stephen,  _ fuck _ .” Addam moaned. Well, shit. Addam cursing was one of the most sexiest things he had ever heard. Stephen wanted to hear more of that. 

Stephen got to work and bobbed his head up and down. His tongue was flat against the rim. He hummed, the vibrations driving Addam  _ crazy _ , and didn’t forget to give Addam’s fat cock a big  _ suck  _ just to mess with the vampire.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ , Stephen that feels  _ so good _ .” Addam moaned. He was leaning against his bed’s headboard, his hand gripping the human’s hair. 

Damn right it does feel good. Stephen always gave the best blowkjobs, but shit, what the fuck kind of monster cock does Stephen have. It was so big and rubbed against his throat so bad-- if it wasn’t him then nobody else would have been able to take in the entirety that is Addam’s vampire dick. 

“I’m going to come--” Addam moaned, but exactly after he said those words, Stephen pulled away from him, stopping him from reaching the end of his high. “Stephen?” 

“You can’t come unless I say so.” Stephen huffed, his voice hoarse from swallowing Addam’s cock. “You haven’t even fucked me yet.” 

Addam really wanted to say something in complaint, but didn’t in fear of Stephen’s wrath. Also, he wanted to get inside of the human too. 

Stephen went back to his position on top of the vampire and took out something from his pocket. It was a small tube. 

“What’s that?” Addam asked.

“It’s lube.” Stephen said plainly. He opened the cap and poured a generous amount on his fingers.

“Why do you have lube--”

“I started carrying it around because of you so shut the fuck up.” Stephen said embarrassed. 

Addam’s eyes widened. “D-does that mean you already liked me even before today?” 

Well, Stephen couldn’t deny that Addam was sexy as fuck. He was just preparing you know. Although, he was getting what he wanted, but he didn’t expect it to come with an extra side of “oh hey that hot nerd that you’ve been horny about is also actually a vampire”. 

“Shut up…” Stephen repeated. With his face blushing, he took of his pants and his underwear, now completely naked on top of the vampire. 

Addam’s pupils blacked out at the sight before him. He knew that Stephen was beautiful, but  _ this _ … this was another level. He couldn’t stop his hands from sliding down Stephen’s sides. “Stephen, you’re so beautiful…” he whispered. 

The human’s face only became a brighter shade at those words. Addam’s hands caressing his skin made him feel so hot every inch the vampire touched him. “I know that.” he retorted. 

Then, without any further ado, Stephen put a finger inside of himself. He bit his lip at the feeling. He had actually fingered himself not too long ago, so this shouldn’t be that difficult. However… Stephen’s eyes went down at Addam’s dick. If he was going to take in that thing then he’s gonna need some extra preparation. 

His finger was wet with lube and it slid in almost immediately. After pumping it in and out a few times, Stephen decided to add in a second finger. That’s when he started stretching himself out in scissoring motions. He moaned at the feeling, and began thrusting into himself faster,  _ curling _ his fingers as he searched for that sweet spot that he knew best. When Stephen finally brushed against his prostate he shuddered and gave out such a lewd moan.

Addam was having a hard time restraining himself from under Stephen. The human was looking absolutely ravishing right now, and it was making him fall under such an enchanting spell. Without knowing it, his eyes flashed, the dark black flooding with a glowing blood red.

“Stephen, you look so good.” he whispered, his hand sliding down Stephen’s bare lower back, and his head lowering to nose against the connection of his shoulders and neck. “So beautiful.” 

Fuck. Addam didn’t know how his words affected Stephen. The sound of the vampire’s deep voice right beside his ear was so fucking sexy. Impatient, Stephen added a third finger inside of him, gasping at the sweet stretch 

Addam began leaving kisses all over his skin, On his neck, his shoulder, his collarbones, and more. His hands roamed Stephen’s body, touching places he couldn’t touch before, and feeling the soft flesh underneath his hands.

Addam sucked Stephen’s neck, making the human moan, and detached himself once he was sure that it was a pretty red color. A mark that will soon turn a satisfying purple when they finish making love. “You’re doing so well…” Addam whispered, his hot breath right next to Stephen’s ear sending shivers down the human’s spine. “Fucking yourself with your fingers like this… you’re so damn breathtaking I want to come inside you.” 

What the fuck? Stephen couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The vampire was actually  _ dirty talking _ . He didn’t even know that Addam was capable of such a thing-- he seemed so shy and innocent, but DAMN, that was sexy as fuck. He needed to counter attack. 

“Then fuck me now, Addam.” Stephen whispered, his eyes challenging the frightening red eyes that stared back at him. He removed his fingers from inside of him and wrapped his arms around the vampire’s shoulders. He tilted his head seductively and repeated, “Fuck me.” 

Addam wasted no time and pushed him down, their positions switching. Stephen fell backward with a yelp, but the vampire caught him so that he would land on his back softly. Now, Addam was the one on top and Stephen was bottom.

“Well then,” Addam leaned down, an inch away from Stephen’s face, “I’ll get to fucking.” 

The vampire gripped Stephen’s thigh and raised it, exposing the human’s entrance for him to see. So pink, flush, and ready for him. Without anything else, Addam lined up his dick against the hole. 

Stephen suddenly felt nervous, and before he knew it, his hands were latched onto Addam’s strong arms. Addam noticed this, so he gave Stephen a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered, “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.” 

Stephen flushed, looking away in embarrassment. Why the fuck was this guy so sweet with his words. He made Stephen’s heart flutter too many times to be considered healthy. 

With those sweet words sent, Addam began to push in. Stephen gasped, feeling the blunt of the tip slowly inch in. Addam whispered a deep  _ fuck _ as he slid in slowly inch by inch. The pace was excruciatingly slow as he didn’t want to hurt Stephen. 

Stephen’s head was thrown back, exposing his neck which was already covered in numerous marks of red from Addams work. 

When Addams was completely sheathed inside, Stephen gripped the vampire's shoulders tightly. He was out of breath, but he was still able to whisper, "Wait… you're too big. Let me… let me adjust. 

Addam swallowed, eyes filled with concern, at the same time he had the urge to start moving his hips. Stephen was so hot and tight. He wanted to feel all of him. 

It took a few seconds, but Stephen finally nodded and said, "Move."

He did, and boy did he  _ move _ . Addam started it out slow, testing the waters, but once he felt how  _ good _ it felt to slide in and out, Stephen's body sucking him in every single time, the vampire's pace gradually increased until he was fucking the daylights out of the human and pounding him into the bed. 

Stephen was full out screaming at this point. The teen didn't know how to hold in his voice at all, or more like he chose not to. His throat was already hoarse because he was giving head, but with how vocal he was in bed he definitely won't be able to talk at all in the morning.

Addam was quite enthusiastic. Although human emotions don't influence as much as they would go a full vampire, the smell of Stephen's lust and pleasure was still enough to make his head go foggy. It was like he was having a high on drugs. 

It wasn't long until Stephen was moaning the words, "I-ah! I'm going to come!" 

Addam grunted, groaning at the pleasure that Stephen gave him, and said in such a husky voice, "Let's come together." 

Then, with a few more harsh rock of Addam's hips, the two of them were screaming in pleasure. Streams of cum came from Stephen's dick, coming so hard even though he hadn't even touched himself. Addam cursed as he came deep inside of the human, his semen coating Stephen's walls white. 

Exhausted, Addam collapsed on top of Stephen, to which the bottom complained with a, "It's fucking hot and sticky get off me--"

The two of them were silent for a moment catching their breaths after such an intense fucking. Finally, it was broken when Addam decided to speak up. 

"So, does that mean you're my boyfriend now?" The vampire asked, very timid, the complete opposite of the absolute beast he was just previously when fucking.

"What the fuck, Addam, we just had sex of course we're boyfriend's." Stephen complained flushed red. 

Addam grinned, the happiest expression taking over his features, and snuggled closer to Stephen. "I'm glad!"

Thus, the red headed human and the lonely half-vampire found the meaning of love. Of course, this was done with the help of Addam's ever so loyal best friend, Tony. Special mention to his two boyfriend's, Gregory and Rudolph. 

The end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. After so long I can now say that this fic is officially ENDED.


End file.
